El destino de una Princesa
by Sakumi Arsenics
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una Kunoichi de Konoha, el momento de aceptar su destino ha llegado, tendrá que enfrentar lo que tanto temía, nadie sabe su verdadera identidad ni tienen idea de su pasado. Ella tenia una vida, que descubrió no era suya, ¿Que elegirá su verdadero amor o el destino que tanto evito?
1. La Profecía

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría son de Masashi Kishimoto, Solo unos cuantos me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.

CAPITULO 1. LA PROFECÍA.

Cuenta la leyenda que existieron ocho dragones en el universo antes de la creación de cualquier forma de vida en algún planeta ellos dominaban cada uno un elemento: dragón rojo el fuego, dragón azul el agua; dragón café la tierra; dragón gris el aire; dragón amarillo el rayo, dragón blanco la luz, el dragón negro la oscuridad, y por último el dragón dorado el portador de las virtudes, los valores, sentimientos y el dragón de la creación. Estos ocho dragones se la pasaban viajando por todo el universo, buscaban lugar donde habitar, encontraron varios planetas en distintas galaxias donde crearon vida y después partían, continuando con su viaje.

Pero en un momento dado entrando en la Galaxia Virgo-A vieron tres planetas los cuales les llamaron la atención, después de visitar unos cuantos de los pequeños planetas pasaron por los tres grandes, dejando vida, pero al llegar al último planeta el dragón negro se revelo, traicionando a los demás el tenia odio en su corazón así que comenzó a atacar el planeta, cinco de los siete dragones restantes trataron de combatirlo pero la lucha empeoro cuando los dos dragones restantes el rojo y amarillo se unieron al negro en busca de poder.

Los dragones combatieron por tres días hasta que decidieron fusionarse, ya que la ventaja era clara pero los ocho dragones estaban demasiado exhaustos y utilizando sus últimas fuerzas y poderes. El dragón negro se fusiono con los dragones rojo y amarillo, dando origen al Dragón de la Muerte; los otros dragones también hicieron lo mismo uniéndose los dragones blanco, azul, café y gris con el dragón dorado del cual surgió el Dragón de La vida.

El Dragón de la Vida era un gran Dragón de un exquisito tono blanquecino dorado, que irradiaba luz, paz y tranquilidad de un tono de ojos Violetas, por el contrario el Dragón de la Muerte era de un tono tan profundamente negro, que con tan solo verlo provocaba miedo y desesperación dando un inmenso toque siniestro, sus ojos de un anaranjado tan penetrante.

Casi a punto de morir los dos grandes dragones, dieron vida en su pelea a su última Creación, con sus últimos esfuerzos el Dragón de la vida encerraron al Dragón de la Muerte en el sur del planeta, y después él se fue a descansar a la montaña más alta de aquel lugar desde ese lugar podía ver el sitio donde se encontraba su compañero. Ambos dragones cerraron para siempre sus ojos en aquellos lugares, en el lugar del Dragón de la Muerte se creó un templo, para asegurar el bienestar del reino, y la sacerdotisa que cuidaba el lugar era elegida en determinado tiempo por el mismo templo. En la montaña donde descansa el Dragón de la Vida fue llamada la montaña Kiookai y ahí fue encontrado un oráculo que mostraba el destino de las personas, ahí solo creció una especie de campo con cientos de flores de distintas formas, las cuales formaban una especie de cueva, protegiendo al oráculo.

Se dice que el oráculo la primera vez que fue usado mostro aquella feroz batalla y que algún día nacerá un guardián capaz de controlar los poderes de ambos dragones, aquel destinado a este gran destino, tendrá que elegir entre el bien y el mal, será el más poderoso jamás visto.

En el universo es tan grande lleno de majestuosidades, en la Galaxia M87 o conocida como "Galaxia Virgo-A" entre todos los planetas tres principalmente de ellos Kuromi, Blour y Wakthion ocupando respectivamente el nivel de dominación, en cada planeta habita una familia real que controla todo el planeta, y son conocidos por sus extraordinarios poderes.

En Kuromi habita la familia real Vriek, el Rey Souta Vriek un hombre lleno de Gran valor e ímpetu, que infunde respeto con tan solo verlo, el dedica su vida a su reino, los Vriek son conocidos por creer que son provenientes de los poderes de los dos Grandes Dragones el de La vida y La muerte, son personas de gran poder respetados en todo el universo.

El Rey Souta un hombre de un cabello Rubio claro y unos ojos azul marino, tez blanca, de complexión musculosa, y de 1.80 m. de alto y de 29 años de edad pero aparentaba unos 23, estaba en una de las zonas del jardín de su enorme palacio, específicamente en una zona planeada rigurosamente para ser un campo de entrenamiento y aguantar los más poderosos ataques.

-Kumiko concéntrate-Ordeno fríamente y con su voz Grave mirando fijamente a la persona que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo jadeando de cansancio.

Una pequeña de niña de cabellos rosa claro llegándole hasta la cadera, amarrado en una fina coleta, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas a escasos centímetros de sus piernas, respiraba con demasiada dificultad, contaba con escasos 6 años de edad, era de tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos jade, su complexión era delgada, ¿Quién era ella?, ella era la princesa Kumiko Vriek, hija única del Rey Souta y su esposa.

-Padre, mi cu-cuerpo me quema, ya no puedo-exclamo la pequeña permaneciendo en el suelo.

-CALLATE Y LEVANTATE-ordeno de nuevo el Rey levantando la voz.-ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE HACER ESTO ASI QUE VAMOS LEVANTATE-

Había algo que hacía que esa niña fuera diferente de las demás y no era el hecho de que fuera la princesa descendiente de uno de los más poderosos clanes, sino que la profecía se había cumplido, ella era la tan esperada Guardiana.

-como ordene padre-pronuncio levemente Kumiko para comenzar a elevarse y ponerse de pie, con gran dificultad, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-Bien, ahora prosigue-exclamo volviendo a su típica seriedad observando con atención cada movimiento de su hija.

Kumiko no contesto simplemente volvió a elevarse a unos 2000 metros del suelo, y estiro sus brazos a los lados, para después en un rápido movimiento unirlos frente a su pecho como si atrapara algo y ponerse en una posición fetal, cerrando los ojos y la brisa del aire meneando su cabello.

Después de 5 minutos en esa posición, una especie de fuego comenzó a rodearla, se mantuvo así un minuto más, y una vez que el fuego la rodeo por completo, comenzó lentamente a romper su posición estirando primero sus piernas, después levantando la cabeza, para por ultimo estirar sus brazos frente su pecho, y en sus manos que se mantenían cerradas, fue abriéndolas lentamente hasta que en ellas apareció otra llama de fuego en forma de estrella.

-Bien Kumiko, ahora activa el modo Dragón, y junto con el después activas el Ryunnegan-pronuncio complacido de que su hija ya dominara esa técnica.

Abrió lentamente los ojos permitiendo ver sus ojos Jade que se iban tornando un color Aguamarina, la pupila se le hacía delgada y ancha como la de un dragón y su cabello se hizo de una tonalidad lila casi blanco, al completar la transformación, sus ojos de nuevo comenzaron a cambiar esta vez pasaron a un tono azul turquesa regresando la pupila a su forma de circulo pero completamente dilatada y con el centro otra especie de pupila en formando la de un dragón.

-Perfecto-exclamo su padre comenzando a elevarse y quedar unos 100 metros lejos al frente de la princesa.-ahora ese poder a través de tus ojos se lo lances a tu enemigo, hazlo con este clon-

Al terminar de mencionar eso estiro su mano e hizo aparecer un clon exacto de una persona. Sin más poso su vista frente al clon que está a unos 30 metros de distancia de ella, con el Ryunnegan podía escanear perfectamente el cuerpo de su oponente. Comenzó a centrarse en el corazón de su oponente, lentamente absorbió la llama que estaba en sus manos, por sus ojos podía verse salir pequeñas hilitos de fuego que comenzaron a penetrar en los ojos del clon, poco fue transfiriendo todo ese ataque hasta que al final el fuego había llegado al corazón el cual en menos de un minuto ya no había nada de él.

El clon cayó abruptamente al suelo muerto, ella ya no pudo más sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, los ojos le dolían, el cuerpo le quemaba, no podía respirar, se sintió desvanecer, la transformación había desaparecido, y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Estaba cayendo rápidamente contra el piso inconsciente, pero en el aire unos brazos la agarraron evitando que se golpeara de tal manera.

-Padre-pronuncio débilmente en sus brazos.

-Lo has hecho bien Kumiko-pronuncio antes de verla desmayarse de nuevo.-Lo has hecho muy bien mi pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti, lo lograste antes de lo que creía-

Sus últimas palabras se las llevo el viento, ella ya no lo escuchaba y él lo sabía, la noche comenzaba a aparecer. Voló de regreso al palacio donde le entrego a su hija a uno de los sirvientes y él se retiró a ver a su amada esposa.


	2. Cumpleaños Sangriento Parte I

CAPITULO 2. CUMPLEAÑOS SANGRIENTO PARTE I.

28 de Marzo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kumiko había logrado la técnica que tanto anhelaba su padre, era el día de empezar otra nueva, pero esta debía aprenderla en menos de una semana. En el palacio en la habitación de Kumiko.

Una habitación de un tono morado, al frente en el centro se encontraba una gran cama con colchas de un tono rojizo y almohadas y cojines de un tono anaranjado a cada lado de la cama había un buro en tono blanquecino y arriba de cada uno una pequeña lámpara y un foto, en el lado izquierdo había un ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación con finas cortinas del mismo tono que de la colcha, y del lado derecho un tocador de tono blanquecino con reflejos rosa claro en el cual había todo lo necesario para el aseo personal de ella, al lado izquierdo del tocador una puerta que daba al closet, y del lado derecho otra puerta que daba al baño.

Había terminado de bañarse, se había colocado su traje de entrenamiento, un pantalón estilo pescador negro, y una blusa de manga larga estilo ombliguera del mismo tono negro y utilizaba unos botines negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Se encontraba levitando frente a su espejo, cepillando su cabello. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, estiro su pequeña manita y de un movimiento su puerta se abrió sin tener que moverse de su lugar. Pero no había nadie, solo un gran peluche de un gato.

-hmp-pronuncio dejando el cepillo en su tocador y volando hacia donde se encontraba el objeto.

-¡SORPRESA. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRINCESA!-exclamo saliendo de atrás del enorme peluche un chico de aproximadamente 17 años.

El chico era alto de 1.83, de complexión delgada pero atlética, su cabello de color rubio claro y sus profundos ojos azules, su piel tan blanca y tersa, un joven extremadamente guapo. Llevaba un pantalón azul ajustado y una playera negra que denotaba perfectamente su bien formado torso.

-Muchas gracias-pronuncio feliz abrazando a su tío.

-Vaya estas muy grande y hermosa, como ha crecido mi sobrinita-pronuncio agachándose a su nivel y abrazarla con mucha sobreprotección y ternura.

-no me digas eso tío, suenas como un adulto-exclamo con un pucherito separándose levemente de él.-además apenas cumplo 7 años-

-jajá está bien, perdón Kumi-chan-Pronuncio para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.-vamos prepárate que pronto comenzara todo-

-¿uhm? ¿De qué me hablas tío?-estaba desconcertada de lo que había dicho, si ya estaba lista para su entrenamiento.

-jajá ¿es que acaso mi hermano no te dijo nada?-se le quedo viendo cada reacción de ella, hizo un negativa con su cabeza, pues no tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se refería-pues hoy hay un banquete en tu honor princesita, vendrán muchas personas y también los reyes Siniomi del planeta Blour y los Reyes Jirawa del planeta Wakthion-

-Pues padre dijo que hoy iría al Bosque de Andrómeda, no me dijo nada de eso, de hecho debo de partir en un rato-exclamo sin más soltándose de su tío para adentrarse a su habitación seguida de su peluche que flotaba tras de ella y Ryu seguía en su misma posición.

Continuo cepillando su sedoso cabello, por fin Ryu reacciono y no tenía su típica sonrisa sino ahora su semblante era completamente frio, entro a la habitación y se quedó parado detrás de ella, Kumiko termino de cepillarse el cabello y lo amarro en una coleta dejando un flequillo de lado casi cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y un mechón de cabello de cada lado.

-Pero ese bosque está muy lejos en la galaxia de Andrómeda y tienes que estar presente en tu cumpleaños-pronuncio casi en un enfado.

-Lo siento tío, es hora de irme-exclamo levantándose se acercó levitando a su tío, le dio un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación.

-Kumiko-pronuncio sin cambiar su expresión-perdóname-

En otra parte del castillo Kumiko volaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, toco levemente, desde adentro se escuchó un leve adelante, abrió la puerta y cerro tras de sí, bajo levemente quedando ahí parada a centímetros de la puerta, la luz de la habitación la cegaba, era una habitación muy amplia de color blanco, en la cual había una gran cama con colchas y cojines color perla.

Había distintos estantes café con frascos de medicinas, el enorme ventanal tenía una hermosa vista al jardín del palacio y en la cómoda se encontraba acostada una hermosa mujer de aparentemente unos 23 años pero en realidad tenía 29 años. Piel blanca, ojos verde jade, un hermoso y largo cabello color rojo claro y una enorme sonrisa que denotaba paz y calidez a pesar de poco a poco estar muriendo.

-Hija mía, Feliz cumpleaños pequeña-exclamo débilmente y con dulce voz.

-Muchas gracias madre, pero ¿Por qué no te levantas aun?, ¿acaso has vuelto a recaer?-exclamo acercándose sigilosamente hacia la cama de su mama, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-no, solo quería permanecer un rato más acostada, como sabes hoy habrá un banquete y quería estar perfecta para recibir a nuestros invitados-pronuncio sentándose levemente.

-si entiendo Madre (yo sé que mi mama aparenta ser fuerte pero está muy débil)-dijo en un hilo de voz no podría quebrarse en ese momento o nunca haría lo que le dijo su padre-bueno madre, debo irme, nos vemos después-

-¿pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa y en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto con algo de asombró y tristeza.

-tengo que ir a ver a la abuela, me pidió que la acompañara al bosque de Andrómeda-mintió. Pues sabía que si le decía que era para su entrenamiento evitaría a toda costa que fuera, aunque estuviera enferma su madre era de convicción estricta y fuerte.

-está bien, entonces nos vemos después-pronuncio no muy convencida.

-Haii-contesto acercándose a ella a darle un abrazo y retirarse de la habitación de su madre. Salió quedándose un momento en la puerta

-¿aun sigues aquí?-pronuncio una voz grave, que denotaba enfado.

-Lo siento padre solo pase un momento a ver a mi madre-trato de explicar lo más seria posible-ahora me voy-

Camino pasando al lado de su padre, para después elevarse y desaparecer por los pasillos, salió del palacio, y empezó a volar a mayor velocidad ya que el Bosque de Andrómeda, era conocido por estar en la Galaxia de Andrómeda y ser un planeta árido, y climas extremos, además de que era de radical cambio entre los climas. Desde su galaxia hasta la de Andrómeda serian 28 millones de años luz, los cuales tendría que recorrer en 15 días a su velocidad, pero tenía una ventaja abrir portales por ella sola.

Así que abrió un portal casi al estar por salir de su planeta, con el cual en tres horas estaría en la zona que deseaba, una especie de espiral comenzó a formarse frente a ella, para después abrirse un tipo túnel giratorio, ella entro y tras de sí se cerró.

Mientras tanto en el palacio dos enormes naves voladoras en forma de plato, color dorado con reflejos en blanco, aterrizaban cerca del gran palacio en una especie de pista cuidadosamente colocada para las naves que llegaban, tras de ellas más naves de color plateado llegaban,. Las dos naves después de descender abrieron sus puertas, de la cual de cada una salieron cuatro personas, las cuales se elevaron para llegar hasta la puerta del palacio donde los esperaban los reyes de Kuromi.

-Bienvenidos-saludo Souta a los recién llegados, en esta ocasión el rey utilizaba su típica capa real, que tanto le fastidiaba pero el protocolo lo requería, pero no descuidaba su vestimenta negra.

-Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros-pronuncio Kaede la reina de Kuromi, llevaba un vestido color perla largo en corte estilo sirena unos zapatos de un tacón pequeño, su largo cabello rojo lo tenía recogido en una alta coleta con dos mechones a cada lado de la cara. Su figura era esbelta pero bien formada.

Continuara...


	3. Cumpleaños Sangriento Parte II

CAPITULO 3. CUMPLEAÑOS SANGRIENTO PARTE II.

Kaede Vriek a pesar de estar muy enferma siempre sonreía, era una mujer envidiable porque además de su belleza medía 1.75 metros de altura, y cuando llegaba a usar tacones aunque muy bajitos, ella y Souta hacían una pareja perfecta, Kaede era la envidia entre el reino ya que de su impactante figura poseía un busto de tamaño relativamente grande y además de que también poseía unos grandes glúteos que contrastaban perfectamente su figura.

Kisho Siniomi era un hombre de 37 años, era alto de 1.79, complexión robusta, era de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, piel blanca y una barba de candado, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una playera de color azul marino, unos zapatos negros.

Minako Siniomi una mujer esbelta, 1.73 metros de altura, cabello negro y corto a la altura de los hombros, ojos café oscuro, piel apiñonada, llevaba un vestido rojo largo y ceñido al cuerpo, de abajo a partir de mitad de la pantorrilla era holgado y poco esponjado, y el escote era ligeramente abierto en el busto, aunque Minako no poseía tantos atributos como Kaede pero no se quedaba atrás pues su busto era de tamaño medio. A pesar de sus 36 años lucía como una joven seductora.

Los reyes tenían dos hijos varones, Hiromu Siniomi un chico de 20 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo tono casi llegando a negros, su piel era blanca como la de su padre, 1.82 metros de altura, su complexión era atlética sus músculos bien marcados, utilizaba un pantalón recto color azul, con una playera de botones y media manga llegando un centímetro arriba del codo de un color naranja.

El hijo menor Eizo Siniomi de tan solo 10 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, y piel blanca, para su edad era un chico delgado, y media tan solo 1.20 centímetros de altura, tenía un pantalón recto azul marino y una playera algo floja a su cuerpo del mismo tono y utilizaba unos zapatos negros.

Yuto Jirawa era un hombre de cabello azul marino, de 37 años de edad, 1.81 metros de alto, complexión medio robusta, ojos de color verde oscuro, y piel blanca, tenía un bigote muy delgado y una pequeña barba al ras de su mentón. Utilizaba una playera no pegada al cuerpo tono verde claro y un pantalón negro con zapatos también negros.

Akane Jirawa una hermosa mujer de 37 años, 1.74 metros de altura, complexión delgada pero se veía trabajada, poseía un busto mediano pero un poco más grande que el de Minako, su piel era blanca y ojos color miel, su cabello de un tono castaño claro, llevaba un vestido de tirantes largo ceñido de la cintura y recto de la parte de debajo de un tono rosa claro.

Atsushi Jirawa el primogénito de la unión de los Jirawa un chico de 19 años de edad, de altura de 1.82, piel blanca, ojos café oscuro, cabello de azul un poco más claro que el de su padre, complexión atlética y fornida utilizaba una playera sin mangas color rojo y un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo en un tono negro con una zapatos de la misma tonalidad que el pantalón.

Eiji Jirawa un pequeño de 10 años de edad piel blanca, ojos verde no tan oscuros como los de su padre sino más claros, cabello azul cielo, 1.20 cm de altura, el siempre era de utilizar ropa color blanco su pantalón era recto y su playera era algo aguada, sus zapatos esos si eran de color negro.

-Gracias Souta-san, Kaede-san-exclamo alegremente Yuto, acercándose para darle un abrazo palmeado al rey, y un abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla a la reina cada uno respondió respectivamente al saludo dado-Estas hermosa-alago amistosamente

-Gracias Jirawa-san-pronuncio tiernamente, no acostumbraba llamarlo por su nombre sino por su apellido a pesar de llevar tiempo de conocerlo.

-kaede-san, Souta-san-pronuncio tiernamente y a la vez emocionada Minako

Los saludos continuaron entre ellos, de forma cariñosa pero a la vez muy respetuosa ya que ante todo el protocolo estaba presente

-Kaede-sama,-pronuncio tiernamente Eizo acorde a su edad-¿Dónde está Kumiko-san?

-Pequeño Eizo-kun, veras Kumiko no está aquí-comento viéndolo fijamente mientras le acariciaba su cabecita con mucha ternura-esperemos regrese pronto para que juegue contigo y con Eiji-kun ¿si?-

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo enternecidos la escena ya que ellos sabían perfectamente como Kaede quería embarazarse y después de mucho tiempo que lo logro, por su enfermedad no puede disfrutar a su pequeña hija como quisiera.

-Haii-pronuncio animadamente Eiji a la vez que se ponía al lado de Eizo-le demostraremos que hemos mejorado mucho verdad ¿Eizo-san?

-Haii-contesto este muy animadamente, casi todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña risita por su entusiasmo, a excepción de Atsushi y Hiromu, ellos parecían imperturbables.

-Bueno ya tendrán tiempo para enseñarle lo que han mejorado-ánimo el Rey Souta con una pequeña sonrisa porque su hija era bastante fuerte-Pero vengan entremos que hay que recibir a los invitados-

Todos asintieron, y sin más comenzaron a elevarse y los diez entraron al castillo, volando por los pasillos para llegar al Jardín real donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete, los presentes se pusieron de pie al sonar de las trompetas, anunciando la llegada de los Reyes, cientos de mesas rectangulares con manteles blancos con reflejos en rosa, estaban acomodadas en filas y al frente de todas estas se encontraban una mesa grande igual a las demás, con lugares para 11 personas, en los cuales 10 de esos asientos fueron ocupados por los reyes solo quedaba un lugar vacío, ya que en el centro de la mesa se encontraban los Reyes Vriek, del lado derecho la Familia Real Siniomi y del izquierdo la tercer Familia Real los Jirawa, del lado izquierdo del Rey Souta estaba el lugar vacío perteneciente al príncipe Ryouske, ya que de su lado derecho estaba su amada esposa la Reina Kaede.

Había varias personas volando de un lado a otro, sirviéndole a los invitados de comer, y atendiendo a los que iban llegando, había una orquesta tocando música calmada, al momento en que los reyes se sentaron hicieron un gesto a sus invitados para que se sentarán y prosiguieran en lo que estaban, todos se sentaron en sus lugares y regresaron a sus pláticas.

Mientras tanto con Kumiko llevaba ya más de 2 horas y media, le faltaba poco para llegar, y no se esforzaba en volar demasiado rápido pues estaría un mes en ese lugar perfeccionando técnicas y además tenía que buscar el libro que su padre había ocultado en aquel sitio, el cual contenía toda clase de técnicas, incluso hasta prohibidos.

Acelero un poco, volando más rápido, no es que estuviera ansiosa simplemente comenzaba a sentir un mal presentimiento, pasados 20 minutos más llego al Gran Bosque de Andrómeda, ubicado justamente en el planeta que hacía alusión a su nombre "Akumu", que significa "Pesadilla", era un lugar completamente oscuro, los arboles eran gigantescos, pero los troncos se alzaban de una forma torcida y secos, las ramas estaban cubiertas de una especie de alquitrán y lo que debería ser la copa del árbol era completamente negra como marchita y poseía cientos de animalejos viscosos que se arrastraban, lo que debería ser el piso parecía fango, y las plantas que crecían ahí eran aterradoras pues aparte de que podían comer a cualquier ser que se les pusiera enfrente su tamaño casi alcanzaba el de los árboles, había especies de mosquitos que con un solo piquete morías, y llegaban a medir hasta 30 cm.

Ese lugar podía avivar tus más grandes miedos no solo por todas las especies de criaturas que habitaban en aquel lugar sino también porque ese planeta había obtenido su nombre debido a que cuando una persona entra sus más íntimos miedos los vuelve realidad, nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquel lugar las únicas que podía entrar y salir de ese lugar a voluntad era la Guardiana del templo Kibou que es donde descansa el Dragon de la muerte, y la elegida por los dragones: Kumiko. Pero aun así aquel lugar guardaba un secreto quien llegaba al centro del planeta podía encontrar una pequeña zona llamada "Nazo" donde se resguardaban los más grandes secretos del universo es ahí donde Kumiko se tenía que dirigir, no se le haría difícil ya que ya había visitado aquel lugar con anterioridad.

Rápidamente vio el lugar que necesitaba, así que volando velozmente salió de aquella penumbra llegando a una zona de no más de una hectárea iluminada con una luz muy brillante todo parecía amarillo en aquella zona, cientos de rosas crecían en aquel campo pero no eran rosas simples eran de colores los pétalos iban de un color y de otro, había de color amarillo con anaranjado, rojo con rosa, azul con violeta, etc. Que podían ser utilizados para remedios contra enfermedades pero era muy difícil conseguirlas. Activo el Ryunnegan en su faceta simple que consistía en sus ojos color morado y la pupila en forma de rombo, así podían detectar el poder proveniente de cada cosa ahí, y le sería más fácil encontrar aquel libro ya que permanecía resguardado con una técnica de bloqueo.

Rápidamente diviso un pequeño resplandor rectangular cerca de una especie de agujero entre tres flores, se acercó y efectivamente era lo que buscaba pero, había un problema estaba colocado tras un campo de fuerza, resoplo para sí misma, su padre a veces la subestimaba, hizo una serie de sellos, y acerco la mano al campo que fue absorbido por esta. Tomo el libro en sus manos, era grande y muy pesado, sus pastas eran de un tono café oscuro, y en el centro de la portada había un diamante rojo, y al lado izquierdo había una tipo cerradura de oro, el diamante permanecía iluminado debido a que el candado está cerrado y las hojas del libro parecían quebradizas y tenían un aspecto amarillento, si quería leerlo, tendría que ponerse a hacer la técnica pero ya, coloco el libro en el suelo. Pero escucho un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible.

-¿Quién eres?-pronuncio en tono de enfado a la vez que recuperaba su posición firme y volteaba hacia el lugar donde escucho el ruido, y como tenía el Ryunnegan activado podía percibir cualquier poder aunque intentaran ocultarlo.

-jajaja eres muy astuta princesa-menciono un hombre de complexión robusta, media más o menos 1.80 cm que comparado con la estatura de Kumiko que era de tan solo 1.22 cm si era algo considerable, su cabello era blanco casi canoso, su piel era morena, y tenía unos ojos café claro, portaba una espada en su mano que tenía tres aberturas en forma de triangula de cada lado de la cuchilla, y vestía de ropa recta en un tono negro, tenía aparentemente unos 45 años-Mi nombre es Baiko, alteza-

Su tono sonaba sarcástico, y poco cortes, algo que disgusto totalmente a Kumiko, a pesar de ser una niña de 7 años, era demasiado orgullosa y altanera, además de que nadie se atrevía hablarle de esa forma, debía admitirlo ese hombre tenía valor, pero en poco tiempo seria hombre muerto.

-Lárgate Baiko si no quieres que te mate-exclamo enojada viéndolo fijamente.

-Vaya veo que eres de carácter fuerte-pronuncio con el mismo tono de burla-pero te diré que eso no te servirá de nada, además que debes respetar a tus mayores-

-jajaja no me hagas reír-contraataco ella-tu eres el que me debe respeto, y solo lo diré una última vez lárgate-

-jajajaja-se escuchó reír, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella se desvaneció para aparecer detrás de ella-Tú no estás en posición de ordenar, pequeña estúpida-

Kumiko se sorprendió un poco, y pudo notar que él estaba utilizando una técnica de flujo de poder y de bloqueo, así ella no podía distinguir si hacia alguna técnica porque su poder fluía como si no hiciera nada

-Eres bueno imbécil-menciono cerrando los ojos, para al abrirlo dejar de tener el Ryunnegan, ahora estaba en el modo dragón, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y su cabello era violeta casi blanco-pero no lo suficiente-

Se situó detrás de él y de un rápido golpe en la espalda lo aventó contra el suelo, él se sorprendió mucho por la velocidad de ella, pero rápidamente se incorporó y tomo su espada, y de un movimiento circular, dos lianas aparecieron del suelo, sujetando sus muñecas y la atrajeron hacia el piso, intentaba zafarse pero no podía algo estaba bloqueando su poder, porque su transformación rápidamente cedió y un agudo dolor comenzó en su brazos, las marcas de cada lado se estaba iluminando, eso solo significaba que había un responsable.

-Tu eres subordinado de mi abuelo, ¿cierto?-pregunto casi inaudible, era demasiado el dolor de sus brazos.

-Muy perspicaz, y es cierto, ¿quieres saber porque no te puedes mover?-pregunto de forma descarada a la vez que depositaba su espada en el piso y se dirigía hacia ella- como sabrás el Rey Ryoga, es el mejor en técnicas de bloqueo, y aquella espada fue creada especialmente para entrar en tu subconsciente y jugar con tus emociones, esa es tu debilidad ¿no es así?-

Nunca lo pensó que esa espada ese era su poder, ahora comprendía el que haya girado su espada creo una especie de transmisión neuronal que activaba su lado emocional, así cuando él lo hizo su subconsciente reconoció la técnica de su abuelo y recordó en el momento que él se fue.

-Tsk, maldición-pronuncio tratando de librarse-

-jajaja no podrás librarte, debiste hacerle caso a tu padre cuando te dijo que tus sentimientos te hacían débil ahora compruebas que es cierto-rió con gran cinismo, termino de llegar a paso lento a ella y se le coloco encima-y ahora que lo pienso no estás tan mal para ser una chiquilla, me encantara ser tu primera vez-

-¿Qué estás diciendo estúpido?-la ira en ella aumentaba a cada instante, sintió una mano en su mejilla así es había sido abofeteada por aquel tipo, pero ella no sentía dolor sentía coraje.

-Cállate de una buena vez, después de esto te prometo elegir entre matarte rápido o dejarte libre para que presencies la muerte de tus seres más queridos-sus palabras estaban llenas de emoción y gozo, coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Kumiko.

Ella estaba en shock, no comprendía pero algo sintió que exploto dentro de ella, y después pudo sentir como aquel sujeto la tomaba de la cintura, queriendo arrancarle su pantalón. Cerro sus ojos por unos breves segundo y al abrirlos estos eran de un tono rosa fiusha y la pupila era en forma de estrella había despertado el mítico Shi Ryunnegan, esa fase del Ryunnegan era una leyenda ya que solamente una persona había podido activarlo en toda la historia de los Vriek, y ese fue el primer Rey.

Sintió como su poder regresaba, y rápidamente rompió las lianas de un rodillazo aventó al tipo al aire y este al caer recibió una patada arrojándolo contra los gigantescos árboles.

-Debí suponerlo… me con-confié-exclamo a la vez que veía acercarse a Kumiko con un aura asesina y la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esa estupidez de ver morir a las personas que quiero?-exclamo con su voz casi opada por el deseo de sangre.

-jajaja sabes yo sabía que no podía vencerte… pero debo de admitir que hice lo mejor que pude…-exclamo casi inaudible, escupía sangre por la boca y no se movía del suelo-ahora mismo han de estar matando a todos los de tu reino y el de tus amiguitos-

Kumiko no pudo con eso y levanto la mirada viéndolo a los ojos, y al instante el hombre quedo muerto, varios animales como babosas espumeantes color negro se empezaron a aglutinar en el cadáver, como estaba dentro de la zona de oscuridad no se evaporaban con la luz.

Corrió rápidamente a donde deposito el libro y lo tomo, se comenzó a elevar y entonces hizo unos sellos y apareció frente a ella el mismo portal con forma de estrella que antes y al entrar se cerró tras de sí, volaba a una velocidad impresionante y no desactivaba el Shi Ryunnegan, tanta era su coraje que no recordó desactivarlo.


	4. Cumpleaños Sangriento Parte III

CAPITULO 4. CUMPLEAÑOS SANGRIENTO. PARTE III; DECEPCIÓN, ENFRENTAMIENTO Y UNA HUIDA.

En el palacio el banquete ya llevaba casi hora y media de haber dado inicio, todos celebraban llenos de alegría, los tres grandes reinos de nuevo unidos y conviviendo en paz y armonía como en mucho tiempo no habían tenido, debido a los asuntos reales, las tres parejas reales estaban contando una que otra anécdota, mientras que los príncipes pequeños jugaban entre ellos, y en algún momento con algún niño que llegaban a encontrar, pero de los dos príncipes primogénitos ya tenía un gran rato que no sabían dónde estaban, es más ni el príncipe Ryu había hecho acto de presencia.

Pero de un momento a otro habían empezado a sonar las trompetas, dando por hecho de que alguien de la realeza se acercaba todos posaron su vista hacia la dirección donde venían tres personas llegando eran los príncipes; Ryu, Hiromu y Atsushi. El rey Souta sintió que algo no andaba bien así que se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, su esposa, y los reyes Siniomi y Jirawa lo imitaron, pero de repente tras los príncipes aparecieron 50 hombres con capuchas moradas, y el rostro cubierto con máscaras negras, Eizo y Eiji dejaron de jugar y se colocaron cada uno al lado de su respectiva madre.

-Ryu, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto con evidente enfado a su pequeño hermano, pero este no contestaba solo permanecía serio-RESPONDE RYOUSKE-

El rey estaba por entrar en cólera, sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien, la mirada de todos los presentes en ellos se hizo notar, muchos con cara de duda pero la mayoría con cara de susto, no sabían que era todo eso.

-Esto… Significa tu muerte, hermano-comento descaradamente activando el Ryunnegan, sus ojos se volvieron morados y la pupila en forma de rombo, la reacción por el rey no se hizo esperar e imito su gesto activando el Ryunnegan, ambos se elevaron comenzando a pelear.

En cuanto a Hiromu y Atsushi ambos daban un asentimiento a sus hombres quienes rápidamente empezaron a aparecer en las mesas, atacando a los invitados, los hombres se levantaron y comenzaron a pelear contra todos aquellos, las mujeres intentaban escapar con los niños y niñas pero a pesar de que los encapuchados eran menos, tenían una gran ventaja de poder sobretodos ellos, lo que provoco que empezaran a morir muchas personas, pero al mismo tiempo el Rey Souta y el Príncipe Ryouske combatían ferozmente, mientras Atsushi y Hiromo hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos padres, Yuto y Kisho. Como ellos no tenían una línea sucesoria su batalla era también muy reñida pero no tanto como la que sostenían Ryouske y Souta. En lo que respectaba a Akane y Minako se elevaron y comenzaron a huir con Eiji y Eizo sus hijos respectivamente. Pero dos hombres se interponían en el camino cuando un clon de Kaede apareció en medio de las reinas y de los hombres.

-Minako-san, Akane-san-exclamo el clon a la vez que se ponía en posición de batalla-váyanse yo me encargo-

-Pero Kaede-san, tu…-exclamo Akane siendo interrumpida.

-Cállate y váyanse, estaré bien-pronuncio a la vez que los hombres comenzaban a atacarla y ella se defendía muy bien de aquellos ataques.

Sin más las reinas asintieron y se elevaron huyendo al único lugar que podían llegar en aquel momento el Templo Kibou, los pequeños estaban en Shock no se esperaban algo así, viniendo de sus propios hermanos.

-Mama, ¿Por qué mi hermano está haciendo esto?-pregunto a punto de llorar Eizo.

-No lo sé mi vida, pero Eiji-kun y tú no tienen de que preocuparse estarán bien-exclamo tiernamente Minako sin detener su vuelo.

-Si pequeños ustedes no se preocupen, pronto acabara esta horrible pesadilla-les dijo Akane avivando sus esperanzas, aunque ambas en el fondo sabían que no sería así.

Pero no podían mostrar debilidad ante sus hijos, casi a punto de llegar al templo, dos hombres aparecieron, haciéndolas detener su vuelvo, ambas soltaron a sus pequeños y los pusieron detrás, mientras en sus manos comenzaban a acumular el poder para su ataque, y los enemigos no esperaron más y se lanzaron contra ellas.

En el palacio la reina Kaede, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para defender a las mujeres que huían con sus hijos, había logrado acabar con unos tres hombres, y había hecho un clon con el cual ayudo a Minako y Akane a escapar, su clon también libro la batalla exitosamente, sumando cinco hombres derrotados por ella, pero su clon ya había desaparecido debido a que su poder ya era escaso, estaba llegando a su límite, el respirar le quemaba, su cuerpo ya no respondía, sabía que pronto caería. Veía como muchos hombres ya estaban muertos, quedaban aproximadamente unos 40 hombres encapuchados y casi los 600.000 mil invitados estaban muertos, sobrevivían escasamente unas 500 personas; entre niños, mujeres y hombres ahora todo era muerte, destrucción, cadáveres. Los reyes continuaban su pelea y notaba claramente la desventaja, los príncipes tenían un poder impresionante Atsushi y Hiromu estaban a punto de matar Yuto y Kisho, mientras que Souta no estaba en mejores condiciones contra Ryouske. Los minutos seguían avanzando y cada vez caían más personas y los reyes ya no podían continuar.

Media hora después, el primer rey en caer fue Kisho traspasado por un gigantesco Rayo, quemándole el corazón, el segundo fue Yuto, asesinado por un brutal corte en el cuello que hizo ingresar una llama en su cuerpo quemándolo por completo. Souta, ya no veía bien, sangraba del estómago debido a una perforación con un ataque de su hermanito. Kaede ya no podía continuar, estaba por morir, y los enemigos lo sabían había sido atravesada en el pecho por una espada, dejándola agonizante. Todos los invitados ya estaban muertos los encapuchados ahora se reunían con Atsushi y Hiromu, esperando que Ryouske terminara su pelea contra su hermano.

Con Minako y Akane, las cosas no iban muy bien, aquellos hombres les triplicaban el poder y fuerza, ya habían sido varias veces golpeadas y acertadas por los ataques de sus contrincantes, Minako, su pierna derecha estaba destrozada, ya no la podía mover, en su estómago tenía un gran corte transversal y de su labio izquierdo salía sangre debido a que en un golpe que le dio su enemigo se lo abrió.

Akane no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, su brazo derecho era ya completamente inútil, su oído derecho le sangraba al igual que su ojo izquierdo, y en el pecho a nivel de la garganta tenia un gran corte, logrando que se le dificultara el respirar. Ellas y apenas los habían tocado y sus golpes que habían acertado no parecían haber dado algún efecto.

Eizo y Eiji no podían hacer nada por sus madres, en un momento que quisieron intervenir después de haber salido de su shock, fueron golpeados Eiji en el estómago y Eizo en la cabeza, lo cual los había dejado inconscientes.

Mientras tanto en el cielo un portal se habría y de él salía una niña de cabellos rosados volando a una impresionante velocidad, dirigiéndose rumbo al palacio donde tendría que estarse celebrando el banquete real, pero sabía que nada está bien, sentía escasamente cuatro poderes debilitándose rápidamente dos de ellos estaban donde se supone estaba el palacio, los otros dos a unos 50 kilómetros de ahí y junto a ellos había dos poderes en reposo, mientras en el palacio cerca de los dos poderes que se debilitaban había 42 personas sin hacer nada, y uno extra peleaba con una de las personas a punto de morir.

6 horas estuvo fuera y lo que ahora comenzaba a formarse una imagen del lugar eran solo personas muertas, más y más cadáveres sangre por todos lados, casi todo destruido. Rápidamente busco el poder de su madre, al acercarse a ella, recordó que tenía que desactivar el Shi Ryunnegan sino la mataría, así que rápidamente lo hizo volviendo solo al Ryunnegan, aunque se sentía algo débil por todo el uso excesivo del Shi Ryunnegan. Hizo un pequeño sello donde apareció una especie de nubecita en la cual deposito el libro que traía. Esta nubecita la seguiría si ella se alejaba mucho.

Al llegar donde estaba la reina Kaede, sintió una terrible furia su madre estaba muriendo, no solo por el ataque excesivo y la gran herida que tenía, sino porque también había hecho un gran sobreesfuerzo para salvar su reino.

-Mama, mama-exclamo arrodillándose junto a ella-estarás bien te lo prometo, yo te curare-

Esta tan desesperada, se arrodillo a su lado en su mano comenzó a salir un poder color blanco verdoso, y al acercarse a la herida de su madre, está ya estaba muy avanzada sabía que tenía que usar algo más que eso si quería salvarla.

-Déjalo cariño…me- mejor ve… co-corre a-ayuda a tu padre-exclamo con dificultad ya no podía más, y sabía que no resistiría, detuvo la mano de su hija y no la dejo proseguir.- n-no, ti-ti-tiene… se-sen-ti-do…-

-pero ma…-no pudo continuar sintió como el agarre de su madre se fue aflojando hasta que su mano cayo junto con su cuerpo, Kumiko alcanzo a agarrarla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso, sus ojos se cerraron y ahora su temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender. Suavemente la dejo en el piso, derramo unas lágrimas las cuales limpio, se levantó comenzando a buscar a su padre, sintió su poder unos 20 metros y se elevó, volando rápidamente.

Al llegar noto que con quien su padre peleaba era aquel ser que ella tanto admiraba, su tío Ryu, entro en un estado de Shock ¿cómo podía estar haciendo el esto?, sin pensarlo el Shi Ryunnegan, volvió a aparecer en sus ojos. Podía soportarlo todo pero no una traición de él.

De repente noto como estaba siendo rodeada en el aire, por 40 hombres de capas moradas y máscaras negras, no tuvo ni siquiera que moverse basto con cruzar segundos la mirada con ellos, para que uno por uno, pesadamente sus cuerpos ya muertos fueran cayendo al suelo. No tardó más de 3 minutos en que todos, esos 40 criminales murieran.

Ahora iba a encargarse de ese traidor, voló rápidamente a donde estaban peleando su padre y su tío, interponiéndose entre ellos, su padre en cualquier momento se desplomaría, lo sabía perfectamente, tenía la cabeza agachada pero ambos pudieron notar un resplandor Rosa Fiusha, impresionándolos a ambos. Ninguno hacia el intento por seguir peleando.

-Tú, has despertado el Shi Ryunnega-exclamo Ryouske quedando totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-exclamo en voz tétrica-¡¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRAICIONAR ASI A TU REINO?!-

-Kumiko-exclamo en voz baja el rey Souta. Comenzó a descender al suelo, ya no podía su poder estaba al límite, y sus heridas eran profundas y agravaban la situación.

Ella fue levantando poco a poco la vista, pero ellos no cayeron muertos porque su voluntad de en ese momento no matarlos, detenía el Shi Ryunnegan. Quería respuestas, necesitaba entender el porqué.

-Jajajaja, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?-pronuncio riéndose cínicamente.-Tú eres la razón, Tú poder es lo que me interesa, no seas patética niña aunque seas mi sobrina, ¿en verdad creías que nunca te dañaría?, dante cuenta la vida no es así, y a nadie le interesas, lo único importante en ti es el poder que posees-

Esas palabras estaban hiriendo demasiado a Kumiko, ella lo quería lo idolatraba, pero ahora todo aquello era la realidad, él solo la quería como todos los demás por esos malditos dragones, esos malditos poderes que ella nunca deseo poseer. Los que no la buscaban por su poder, era porque estaban teniéndole miedo. Estaba harta de todo y de todos. Ya no podía más el peso de su destino era demasiado. Pero ese no era el momento para quebrarse y sacar a relucir cuan débil podía ser, no al contrario, tenía que mostrarse seria, como si nada de eso le afectara.

-Lo imaginaba, pero créeme, que tú al igual que los demás, morirás, antes de obtenerlo-comento preparándose para lanzar su ataque final, pero ahora Ryu evitaba su mirada.

-RYU, VAMONOS, YA ESTA TODO CUMPLIDO-exclamo desde lo lejos Hiromu, cerca de un portal que segundos atrás habían abierto cuando Kumiko matada a los encapuchados.

-DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO, MATALA, QUE YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO-pronuncio Atsushi alterado y del lado derecho del portal.

-JAJAJAJA NO, ¿PARA QUE MATARLA?-pronuncio con voz cínica y despreocupada-ES PREFERIBLE QUE SE QUEDE CON LA AGONIA DE QUE NO PUDO SALVAR A NINGUNO DE ESTOS IMBECILES, NI SIQUIERA A SU ADORADA MAMITA, O A SU ESTUPIDO PADRE-

Ese fue el colmo para Kumiko, de un rápido movimiento se situó detrás de Ryu, y lo golpeo, pero no pudo tocarlo pues solo era una ilusión, el verdadero se encontraba ya atravesando el portal, junto con Atsushi y Hiromu, al notarlo voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero el portal se cerró antes de que ella llegara

-Ahora eres mi presa, tarde o temprano morirás como ellos y obtendré tu poder…-esas fuero n las últimas palabras escuchadas por Kumiko, provenientes de ahora la persona que más detestaba Ryouske.

Volvió a desactivar el Shi Ryunnegan, quedándose solo con el Ryunnegan, y descendió hasta donde estaba su padre, este se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo lleno de sangre.

-Padre, perdóname, no pude salvar a Mamá-exclamo arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a emanar el mismo poder que con su madre.

-Perdona-me… Te, qui-e-ro, hi-ja-pronuncio débilmente para caer en los brazos de Kumiko, ya era tarde él había muerto. Estaba ahora manchada de sangre tanto de su padre como de su madre.

Lo deposito suavemente en el piso, y fue a ver los otros cuatro poderes que sintió al inicio, voló rápidamente, pero como era de esperarse de esos cuatro ahora solo dos permanecían con vida. Eizo y Eiji comenzaron a despertar adoloridos y aturdidos, cuando recordaron todo buscaron a sus respectivas madres, y las encontraron a unos metros de ellos ambas muertas. Se levantaron y corrieron a su lado Eizo con Minako y Eiji con Akane. Kumiko llego en el momento para presenciar aquella escena de dolor, frustración, tristeza y descendió justo a los pies de ambas reinas.

-Eizo-kun, Eiji-kun-pronuncio levemente, bajando la cabeza, ambos niños voltearon a verla con muestra de coraje en sus ojos empañados por lágrimas.

-Kumiko-chan, ¡¿Por qué no estuviste?!-le reclamo eufórico Eiji.

-Yo.. lo lamento… me fue imposible ayudarles-pronuncio manteniendo la mirada agachada.

-¡POR TU CULPA NUESTROS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS, DEBISTE HABER ESTADO PARA AVERLOS AYUDADO!-ahora fue la voz de Eizo quien la ataco.-¡TE ODIO, TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBIO HABER MUERTO NO ELLOS, TE QUERIAN A TI!-

-Yo… Yo…-las palabras no salían, ahora ellos también le daban la espalda, no notaban que su dolor se acrecentaba.

-Eizo-kun tiene razón, ¡SABIAMOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE EL MANTENER UNA RELACIÓN CONTIGO, NO TRAERIA NADA BUENO, POR ESO TODOS TE HUÍAN!-cada palabra era como un golpe para ella, quería llorar, pero no podía permitirlo, así que queriendo o no, se tragó todo su dolor para encarar a aquellos dos niños.

-¡Tienen razón, jamás debieron estar a mi lado!-pronuncio levantando la mirada, como tenía el Ryunnegan basto con verlos a los ojos-¡Jamás me volverán a ver!-esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de su parte antes de caer dormidos.

Hizo unos sellos y dos nubes del tamaño de Eiji y Eizo aparecieron debajo de ellos, cargándolos, y comenzando a volar Rumbo al Templo Kibou, sabía perfectamente que ese era el único lugar donde ellos estarían a salvo, no necesitaba dejarle una nota o algo así, lo más probable es que cuando Eizo y Eiji despertaran le contarían todo a su abuela, y además ella podría consultarlo con sus poderes.

Se elevó unos dos kilómetros, y una vez estando a esa altura, comenzó a hacer otros sellos, que marcaron el área donde había ocurrido la masacre, y unas especies de capsulas transparentes comenzaron a levantar los cadáveres, cada capsula contenía a una persona, y estas comenzaron a acomodarse en línea tanto en el palacio como en el castillo, vio también pasar las capsulas que contenían a sus padres como las de los otros reyes. El tiempo pasaba y las capsulas casi estaban todas acomodadas.

Había pasado media hora desde que realizo aquella técnica, había usado mucho su poder, y no quería recurrir al de los dragones, se sentía cansada, a punto de desmayarse, sin mencionar que desde el encuentro con el Sujeto que le hizo despertar el Shi Ryunnegan sus marcas no habían dejado de brillar y de dolerle, pero por fin todas las capsulas estaban acomodadas, y emanaban una luz verde clarito, lo más extraño era que los cadáveres de los encapuchados se habían disuelto, ahora eran polvo.


	5. Primer encuentro UMAPUCQDD

CAPITULO 5. PRIMER ENCUENTRO, UN MOMENTO AGRADABLE PARA UN CORAZÓN QUEBRADO DE DOLOR.

Desactivo el Ryunnegan, por fin sus ojos volvían a ese precioso tono verde Jade. No tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que haría, simplemente seguía sus instintos, las marcas comenzaban a brillar de nuevo, y a dolerle, no pensó hacia donde iba y abrió el portal, el libro que recogió en Akumu, se acercó a ella en la nube, y tras entrar ella en el portal la nube también lo hizo, el portal se cerró tras de ella.

Estaba como ida, no pensaba más que en las crueles palabras de los que algún día se llamaron sus amigos y de la persona que era como un héroe para ella, también de su mente no salían las imágenes de sus padres agonizando y muriendo en sus brazos. Quería llorar, gritar, destrozar pero simplemente no podía, era aún demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse ver tan vulnerable como lo estaba ahora. Estaba manchada de sangre, intento quitársela, pero no lo logro por completo pues aún quedaban rastros visibles de esta.

5 Horas en el espacio viajando a una gran velocidad, tenía que indudablemente mejorar el nivel de sus portales para lograr viajar aún más rápido, aunque para el tiempo que se hacía era impresionante. Logro llegar a un pequeño planeta de nombre "Tierra", ubicado dentro de la galaxia solar, el portal se abrió cerca de un lago en las afueras de Konoha, una aldea enorme, y una de las 5 ponencias más grandes de aquel planeta inferior al de ella, en su parecer. Salió del portal y su libro tras de ella, el portal se cerró y la nube también desapareció dejando el libro en las pequeñas manos de Kumiko, entonces se acercó lentamente a lo que parecía un muelle, no sabía con exactitud donde estaba, aquello podía decirse que era nuevo para ella, la noche comenzaba a cubrir todo a su paso.

Se sentó en la orilla, estaba mal y ella lo sabía, le dolía todo su cuerpo, su vista se le nublaba, se sentía muy débil, unos pasos la alertaron, pero ahora en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, ya nada tenía sentido.

-¿Quién eres?-exclamo Kumiko, sin voltearse a ver al extraño.

-Yo debería de preguntarte eso niña, ¿Quién eres tú?-pronuncio cálidamente, un pequeño pelinegro con reflejos azulados de aproximadamente 6 años y unos profundos ojos negros, su cabello alborotado y una piel muy fina, además de blanca, era un niño muy guapo, media 1.23 centímetros de altura y vestía un short negro, con una playera del mismo color, en sus pies había unas sandalias que le llegaban a los tobillos azuladas, y de los tobillos a las rodillas usaba vendas. –Nunca te había visto, no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-

Volvió a aventurarse a preguntar, por alguna razón aunque no podía ver bien a esa niña, le parecía que estaba sufriendo, y la forma en que le pregunto qué ¿Quién era?, tan gélida, su voz opaca, y al no contestarle, le preocupaba aunque apenas la viera.

-Soy Kumiko Vriek-contesto por fin tras un largo rato de observar tan solo su reflejo en el agua- No soy de aquí-

-Bueno Kumiko-chan, Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, Hijo del jefe de la Patrulla militar Uchiha, dime ¿acaso estas perdida?-volvió a preguntar quería saber más de esa niña, algo de ella le llamaba la atención, aparte de que su apellido no se le hacía conocido, estaba seguro que jamás lo había escuchado.

-No-contesto simplemente, no convenciéndolo del todo.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?, podemos ayudarte a buscarlos-siguió con más preguntas, Kumiko, quería matarlo, pero algo dentro de ella, le agrada de aquel niño, aunque con la traición de sus amigos, no quería saber más de nadie.

-No tengo papas Sasuke-kun-exclamo sin querer, poniéndole aquel sufijo, que solo con ellos utilizaba, pero no tenía que ser fría con aquel desconocido, simplemente el trataba de ser amable.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió por la respuesta, esperaba todo menos aquello.

-Mis padres murieron-repitió, para levantarse y tomar su libro, empezando a caminar no sin antes posar su mirada en aquel pequeño, debía admitirlo, era muy atractivo.

Sasuke se quedó en shock, al notar la seriedad de la niña, comprobando que ella no mentía, no supo en esos momentos que decir, pero cuando la vio levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba el, pudo verla mejor, su cabello largo y de un extraño tono rosa claro, pero era hermoso recogido en una coleta y un pequeño flequillo del lado izquierdo con dos pequeños mechones de cada lado, y contrastante con su piel blanca, y aquellos hermoso ojos verdes, sin quererlo se sonrojo. Era la niña más bonita que había visto, en su corta vida, Kumiko paso a su lado dispuesta a irse, pero fue detenida del brazo por Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Kumiko en tono de enfado, había sido amable con él, pero ya tenía bastante solo quería alejarse.-Suéltame-

-Lo lamento mucho-pronuncio para de un rápido giro aprisionarla en sus pequeños brazos, fue un abrazo demasiado tierno y conmovedor, pero por lo mismo del giro, Kumiko no se paró bien y resbalo con Sasuke quedando encima de ella, y el libro a un lado.

Pero la caída había provocado que ambos se dieran un beso, ambos se sonrojaron al instante, y Sasuke se levantó, para después ayudarla a ella a levantarse.

-Yo lo lamento, no sé porque hice eso-exclamo Sasuke disculpándose por el acto de hace un momento.

-Está bien, no pasa nada Sasuke-exclamo para agacharse a recoger su libro.

Ambos seguían con sus caras muy sonrojadas, pues era el primer beso de ambos, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero su mirada de Sasuke se posó en aquellos momentos en unas manchas de sangre que se encontraban en su ropa, y en su carita.

-Kumiko-chan tienes sangre, acaso ¿te lastime?-preguntó muy preocupado, pues se había quedado tan embobado con ella, que no había notado aquellas manches.

-No, no me lastimaste, estoy bien-Comento volviendo a su semblante frio-esta sangre es lo que me recuerda mi destino, lo lamento debo irme-pronuncio para darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr rumbo al bosque.

, espera-pronuncio, tratando de detenerla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ella desapareció entre los arboles.-Algún día te volveré a ver, te juro que sabré mas de ti y te ayudare a curar aquellas heridas-

Ella seguía corriendo a pesar de su debilidad, sin notarlo abrió un pequeño portal, pero como iba con la cabeza agachada, no noto que entraba en él, ni siquiera que lo había abierto, hasta que noto cambiar el suelo, por uno negro. Levanto la vista y pudo percibir, que había creado un portal, comenzó a caminar, ya no daba para más llego a donde estaba la salida, y salió del portal, este se cerró de nuevo tras de ella, estaba ahora de nuevo en un bosque, pero no sabía en qué lugar, estaba sudando frio podía percibirlo, sin pensarlo más se acercó a un árbol en el cual se dejó caer resbalando por el tronco, hasta tocar el suelo, coloco el libro sobre sus piernas hasta que poco a poco ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y los fue cerrando. Podía escuchar el sonido, de la naturaleza.

-Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz grave, claramente era un hombre.

-Pero si está muy caliente, creo que tiene temperatura-exclamo una mujer-¿de dónde viene esa sangre? no parece ser suya-

Kumiko abrió sus ojos y agarrándose del tronco se fue levantando poco a poco y también tomo su libro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto no los distinguía bien, no solo por la oscuridad sino porque tenía la vista nublada.

Una mujer con un semblante serio, tiene el pelo corto y rubio, con un largo flequillo que le cubre la frente. Tiene los ojos verdes, con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos. Tez blanca Aparentemente de unos 37 años, vestía el típico traje ninja Jounnin de Konoha con el chaleco protector.

La otra persona un hombre tiene el cabello de color rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo, también tiene los ojos de color azul claro; su tez es algo morena, de aproximadamente unos 39 años y al igual que su compañera vestía el típico traje ninja Jounnin de Konoha, con el chaleco protector.

-No te muevas, estas enferma-comento de nuevo aquella desconocida tratando de tocarla pero no pudo ya que Kumiko no se dejó.

-Estoy bien y no me toquen-comento tratando de caminar, lo cual le era imposible se tambaleaba, y el libro le pesaba para colmo no podía en esos momentos volar.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?-pregunto aquel hombre de aspecto gentil.

-Muerta-comento simplemente sin detener su andar, pero cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba sofocada, y sentía que se desmayaría.

No soporto más y cayo desmayada, el libro también hizo un gran ruido al caer en seco al piso.

-Pequeña, pequeña-exclamo la mujer acercándose a ella, checo sus signos vitales y su temperatura.-está viva, solo esta con una fiebre muy alta-

-Entonces no podemos esperar a llegar al país de los osos, quedémonos a descansar aquí y ya mañana tomaremos camino de regreso con ella, mientras podremos saber lo que le pasa, y tal vez llevarla con su familia-exclamo en tono gentil aquel hombre de extraño cabello lila-probablemente lo que nos dijo fue por un delirio y se manchó de sangre andando por ahí-

Trato de sacar sus conclusiones, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que decía esa pequeña era cierto.

-¿Puedes ir por agua al rio?-pregunto aquella rubia, mientras la acomodaba para comenzar a atenderla y limpiarle aquellas horribles manchas. Su pareja desapareció en una nube de humo indicando que fue por el agua.

Después de 10 minutos, él regreso con agua en una especie de cantimplora, la cual le entrego, ella ya tenía preparados unos tragos perfectamente doblados para bajarle la temperatura, y al tener el agua la vertió sobre estos, pero él no solo había traído agua sino también trajo consigo 5 pescados.

Encendió la fogata mientras su compañera seguía atendiendo a aquella niña que acababan de encontrar, también puso a cocinar aquellos pescados que trajo.

-Es muy pequeña-pronuncio ella sin dejar de verla.

-Así es, Mebuki supongo que en ella vez a nuestra hija que perdimos-afirmo viéndola con suma ternura, porque en cierta forma a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-No te lo negare, así es, así supongo seria nuestra hija-exclamo Mebuki con una mirada que denotaba tristeza.

La noche paso con suma tranquilidad, excepto que la fiebre de Kumiko no disminuía en lo más mínimo, ambos se turnaban una hora para vigilar y cuidar de ella, mientras el otro descansaba, eran un equipo muy bien sincronizada, la mañana ya había entrado eran casi las 7:00 a.m., cuando Kumiko abrió los ojos, la fiebre persistía, y en su mente se agolpaban todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pronuncio Mebuki, viéndola fijamente, mientras esta se iba lentamente incorporando hasta quedar sentando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto con una voz demasiado gélida e ignorando completamente su pregunta.

-Soy Kizashi Haruno-pronuncio con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que se acercaba a su lado-y ella es mi esposa Mebuki Haruno-

-Ahora dinos, ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Mebuki.

-Soy Kumiko Vriek-contesto manteniendo la mirada agachada-Debo irme-exclamo a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie

-¿A dónde?-preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-a donde sea-pronuncio con un tono de amargura.

-Pero aun no estas recuperada, sigues con fiebre-pronuncio Mebuki, claramente preocupada.

-No te he pedido opinión, yo estoy bien-le dijo con toda seguridad y viéndola con una mirada asesina, por fin logrando poniendo de pie, para buscar su libro y encontrarlo recargado en un árbol.

Se acercó hasta el árbol, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos Shinobis, mientras tomaba su libro y se disponía a irse, pero un agarre en su mano la hizo detener su andar.

-He dicho que no te vas-dijo con toda seguridad, y seriedad dándole a entender que no mentía.

-Te he dicho que no me toques, y mucho menos te permito que me hables así-pronuncio irradiando furia-suéltame ahora mismo y vuelves a hablarme así y te matare-

Mebuki sintió que lo que decía no era broma, así que de un rápido movimiento la soltó a pesar de estar enferma, era demasiado intimidante, a cualquiera que le llegara a dirigir una amenaza.

-Ya, ya, cálmense-intervino con algo de miedo Kizashi, acercándose a donde estaban-por favor Kumiko-chan, quédate con nosotros hasta que te recuperes, ya después si quieres te puedes ir-

Kumiko le dirigió una mirada, algo altanera, pero no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo y sin más se resignó, él tenía razón, ella de todos modos no tenía a donde ir, no conocía aquel planeta, y mucho menos tenía el poder para viajar.

-Está bien, pero solo en lo que me recupero-pronuncio con resignación.

-Ven, yo te puedo cargar, se ve que no tienes el chacra para caminar, ni mucho menos para viajar grandes distancias-exclamo en tono gentil a la vez que se agachaba y señalaba su espalda.

-Dame eso yo te ayudo con él-se ofreció amablemente Mebuki a cargar el libro, la cual acepto solo porque en esos momentos ella no podía así que sin más se lo dio.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que se subió en la espalda de él, Kumiko se abrazó de su cuello, mientras Kizashi la sujetaba fuertemente por las piernas, ambos comenzarón a saltar entre las ramas, como ya tenían todo junto, solo era cuestión de irse de ahí.

Llevaban 30 minutos saltando entre las ramas, cuando vieron el final del bosque asi que se apresuraron y de un rápido salto cayendo de pie frente a lo que parecía un gran barranco lleno de gases, conocido como "barranco de la muerte", Mebuki hizo unos sellos y una especie de rampa se dirigio hacia ellos dándoles entrada al Pais de los osos.

-Bueno ya casi, llegamos y podrás descansar-menciono Mebuki a una pequeña que no pudo escuchar su bienvenida pues se encontraba dormida debido a la fiebre.

-Creo que aun esta muy débil-dijo Kizashi sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada a la niña que estaba en su espalda-lo mejor será que vayamos a reportarnos con el Hoshikage, y convencerlo de que deje quedar a la pequeña-

-Hai-contesto aprobando la sugerencia dada por su marido.

Una vez que ya habían cruzado la rampa, y esta desapareciera continuaron corriendo hacia el centro, donde estaría su aldea, tras 20 minutos de correr, llegaron al centro del país donde está ubicada la aldea de la estrella, fueron de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba el Hoshikage, para dar anuncio de su misión e informar lo de la pequeña.

Al llegar a un edificio de tamaño relativamente grande en comparación con los demás, se adentraron, hasta llegar a lo más alto donde tocaron la puerta, y después de un adelante, los Haruno entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Oh pero que bueno que ya regresaron-pronuncio un hombre bajito y regordete, con piel morena, cabello castaño, un bigote algo grueso adornando su rostro y una barba en su mentón, utilizando el típico traje de un kage solo que el sombrero de este era morado, aparentemente de unos 50 años.

-Si Hoshikage, las practicas fuerón un éxito, ya tenemos casi toda la información que necesitamos-comento Mebuki haciendo aparecer un pergamino en su mano, y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.-aquí están todos los detalles de la misión-

-Si gracias, pero ¿Quién es ella?-exclamo el Hoshikage, percatándose de la presencia de la pequeña en la espalda de Kizashi y más porque al parecer comenzaba a despertarse.

-La encontramos anoche, cuando veníamos de regreso, esta enferma, se llama Kumiko y al parecer esta sola-pronuncio Kizashi dando solo lo más relevante.

-Además de que traía este libro consigo-pronuncio Mebuki a la vez que lo mostraba.

-Excelente, aver querida prestamelo-comento para tomar el libro de Kumiko.

Mebuki se lo dio, y el Hoshikage comenzó a examinarlo se veía como casi cualquier libro solo que al parecer este tenia más de 1000 años de antigüedad y solo tenia una pequeña cerradura de oro puro.

-Jamás lo había visto-pronuncio asombrado de la magnificencia del libro.

-Es porque solo me pertenece a mí-exclamo una voz algo débil pero amenazadora tras la espalda de Kizashi.

-¿Enserio pequeña?, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto aun sabiendo ya cual era.

-Creo que eso te lo dijeron, me llamo Kumiko Vriek-exclamo con un deje de fastidio y arrogancia.

-Sabes no deberías saber tan arrogante¿acaso sabes ante quien te estas dirigiendo?-pregunto el Hoshikage con un deje de molestía nadie le hablaba así, todo mundo le tenia respeto.

-Tú eres el que no sabe quien soy yo-dijo astiada de la situación, porque se comenzaba a tornar algo infantil.

-pequeña insolente-pronuncio con una mueca de desagrado.

-Vuelve a hablarme así, y te mataré, pero no de una forma rápida, sino de la más lenta posible anciano-exclamo Kumiko sin inmutarse por bajar de la espalda de Kizashi, pero si dirigiéndole una mirada apunto de activar el Ryunnegan.

-Co…-iba a protestar por la amenaza de ella, pero prefirió callarse al notar que si corría peligro-está bien, me comentaron que estas enferma-

-estoy bien solo necesito descansar-exclamo muy agitada, debido a la fiebre que mantenía su cuerpo muy débil.

-Bueno Mebuki, Kizashi, pueden retirarse, atiéndanla y cuando ya esté mejor quiero hablar con ella-pronuncio con seriedad el Tercer Hoshikage, a la vez que volvía a su asiento, pero antes depositaba el libro en las manos de Mebuki.

-Hai-pronunciaron los dos al unísono para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Esa niña, siento su poder y no es de este planeta-comento a la vez que analizaba la situación-eso nos traerá demasiados problemas, pero antes tengo que averiguar de dónde es ella, y quien es en realidad-

Bueno espero le haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente ya también lo tengo listo, y les adelantare que en el siguiente todavía seguirá como Kumiko, pero a partir del capitulo 7 ya será Sakura y su vida en Konoha dará inicio.

Besos

By: Sakura Kumiko Arsenics Biersack :)


	6. Sellado de poder Nueva Vida

CAPITULO 6. SELLADO DE PODER; EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA.

Kumiko ya llevaba dos semanas en el planeta tierra, y desde que había encontrado a los Haruno se quedó con ellos ya que fueron los mismos Haruno los que se lo pidieron, y ella no estaba como para rechazar un ofrecimiento así, su poder estaba muy débil y necesitaba recuperarse. Había viajado con ellos hasta donde estaban actualmente viviendo la aldea de la estrella. Pero todas esas semanas se la había pasado con fiebre y delirando.

La aldea de la estrella a pesar de ser una aldea menor y pertenecer al país de los osos, los Haruno habían sido enviados ahí para investigar el rumor del famoso "Método Misterioso del Pavo Real" que había surgido a raíz de que supuestamente un meteorito había caído en la aldea, los Haruno llevaban casi 7 años y medio ahí. Debían investigar todo sobre el poder para usarlo en los ninjas de Konoha y mejorar el nivel de Chakra utilizado, ellos fueron especialmente escogidos para la misión por su nivel de control casi perfecto, algo que a la mayoría se les complicaba.

Su investigación estaba llegando al final así que en unos dos meses ya tendrían que estar en Konoha, y en cuanto a Kumiko no sabían que pasaría con ella, de momento ella permanecía con ellos pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo más o que planeaba hacer esa niña, a su corta edad su responsabilidad era demasiada.

-Kumiko, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Mebuki entrando a la que desde hace 7 años era su casa.

-Haruno-san, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kumiko bajando desde la planta de arriba, con toda normalidad.

-Ah que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-exclamo interrogativa y preocupada a la vez.

-Fui a entrenar-contesto sin el más mínimo interés, sentándose en el sofá de la sala con un libro en sus manos y comenzar a leerlo.

-¿Qué?, pero tú sabes perfectamente que no estás en condiciones tu nivel de energía es muy bajo, y apenas acabas de pasar esa fiebre tan alta que te dio-pronuncio en tono de regaño, se sentó también al lado de ella, a veces le impresionaba que una niña de 7 años hablara con tanta frialdad y a veces parecía arrogante.

-Haruno-san, por favor esto no es nada, solo que me he vuelto una floja, Padre se enojaría mucho si me viera así-exclamo con tristeza al mencionar a su padre, el ya no estaba, ya no podía enojarse, quería verlos.

-No me digas Haruno-san dime Mebuki, además no eres floja solo estas en recuperación-Exclamo tratando de animarla, poco sabia de ella pero todo lo que conocía es que había perdido a sus padres, y le causaba mucha tristeza hablar de ello.

-Estoy en casa-exclamo alguien sonriente desde la entrada el señor Haruno llegaba para comer.

-Bienvenido-saludo Mebuki acercándose a él y darle un pequeño beso.

-Hola-respondió simplemente sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, dos semanas que Kumiko estaba con ellos, pero era la primera vez que ella estaba en la casa a esa hora o mejor dicho que se levantaba de su cama ya que paso casi semana y media con una fiebre muy alta, se sentían muy extraños.

-Kumiko, sino te importa tenemos que ir con el Hoshikage, quiere hablar contigo-pronuncio rompiendo el silencio Kizashi, a pesar de su carácter de Kumiko, él veía en ella como sería más o menos su hija.

-Está bien-pronuncio levantándose y cerrando el libro, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida, seguida de los señores Haruno, quienes cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿sabes saltar entre los tejados?-pregunto Mebuki, ya que no le veía aspecto de Kunoichi.

-Sí, no tengo problema con eso-pronuncio de forma gentil pero a la vez de fastidio, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos no sabían nada de ella y tampoco tenían idea de que ella podía volar.

Comenzarón a saltar por los escasos tejados de la aldea, Kumiko iba en medio del lado derecho Mebuki y del izquierdo Kizashi, rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba el Hoshikage, en el último piso del edificio más grande.

Kizashi toco la puerta y tras un adelante, entraron el Hoshikage se encontraba viéndolos fijamente ya que los esperaba.

-Qué bueno que vinieron, especialmente tú Kumiko-pronuncio de forma seria.

-Como sea-pronuncio a la vez que se acercaba junto a los Haruno.

-Bien, comienza-pidió el Hoshikage viendo fijamente a Kumiko.

-¿cómo?-sabia a lo que se refería, pero no quería decirles nada.

-Dinos, ¿de qué aldea provienes, o mejor dicho de dónde eres?, pues eh deducido que no perteneces a ninguna debido a que no tienes una banda que te diferencie, y tampoco eres una persona normal debido a que el día que nos vimos, tuviste el valor de amenazarme de muerte, lo cual ninguna niña normal y de tu edad hace, y sobre todo tienes una gran prepotencia, lo que me da a entender que no eres una persona pobre o de escasos recursos, y sobre todo tú apellido no lo conozco de ningún lado-explico el punto al que quería llegar, sorprendiendo a los Haruno ya que ellos también lo habían deducido pero no creían que fuera posible.

-Interesante deducción para una persona de tu nivel… y he de decir que estas en lo correcto-pronuncio mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad-ya que tanto te interesa te lo diré, yo provengo de la Galaxia de Virgo, y mi hogar es un planeta llamado Kuromi-

-Ya veo, por eso tu poder no me es conocido-admitió ante la respuesta de ella, pero tanto él como los Haruno estaban muy impactados- pero dime, ¿de verdad eres una Vriek?, porque por lo que he investigado ese apellido solo se menciona dentro de una profecía, que engloba a los Dragones creadores-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, se dice que ese apellido solo pertenece a la Familia real del dragón, donde deberá nacer el elegido para poseer aquel poder-pronuncio Mebuki, recordando lo que estudio en la academia sobre aquella profecía.

-Bien ambos están en lo correcto, creo que están mejor informados de lo que considere-alago a los conocimientos que tenían sobre ella, indirectamente por supuesto, como se aburrió de estar parada comenzó a elevarse, sentándose en el aire con los pies cruzados, quedando al par de Mebuki y Hizashi-Si soy una Vriek, y yo soy aquella elegida que menciona la profecía, y en lo que respecta a mi linaje Soy una princesa, y al provenir de Kuromi el principal planeta gobernador, ustedes estarían bajo mis órdenes-

Escucharon atentamente todo, y aunque les sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera volando, les sorprendió más la confesión que les acababa de hacer, los tres quedaron atónitos.

-¿ESTAS BROMEANDO CIERTO?-exclamo en un grito Kizashi saliendo del asombro, mientras Mebuki parecía que intentaba salir de un sueño, aunque el Hoshikage ya se esperaba algo así, escucharlo que era verdad le sorprendía.

-No-contesto, intentando dejar que lo asimilaran –es difícil que lo entiendan o que me crean, y ante todo les pediré que por favor no le digan de esto a nadie-

Por primera vez no actuaba altanera, se mostraba comprensiva y les pedía algo de favor, los tres asintieron, en forma de que aceptaban.

-Bien ahora que eh corroborado tus dudas, muéstranos tu poder-pronuncio el Hoshikage, de forma cálida.

-Así que lo sabes-pronuncio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero a la vez seriedad-está bien, cómo ya prometieron guardar el secreto, Señores Haruno vayan para allá junto al Hoshikage para que puedan verlo mejor-

Ambos no articulaban palabra, solo hicieron lo que les pidió y se quedaron atentos a lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos, al abrirlo estos habían cambiado a un tono morado con la pupila en forma de rombo.

-Este es mi línea sucesoria, o ustedes lo llaman Kekegentai, llamado Ryunnegan-explico viendo sus caras de sorpresa, volvió a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos, esta vez eran de un color aguamarina y su pupila ahora era como la de un dragón, su cabello también había cambiado a color lila casi blanco-este es modo Dragón-explico viendo sus caras de asombro de los tres.

Sus ojos cambiaron ahora a un tono azul turquesa, con la pupila de un dragón pero como doble pupila-este Kekegentai yo lo llamo Ryunnegan doble, ya que fusiono los ojos del modo dragón con mi Ryunnegan-dijo mientras los tres asentían en forma de entenderle, su cabello regresó a su tonalidad rosa, y sus ojos al Ryunnegan simple, para después pasar a un color Rosa fiusha con la pupila en forma de estrella-Este es mi último nivel de Kekegentai y el más poderoso, lo adquirí hace apenas unos días así que no puedo controlarlo muy bien, y soy la segunda persona en adquirirlo, así que no se bien como funcione-

Los tres estaban maravillados, eran la primera niña que conocían con un nivel de poder de tal magnitud capaz de controlarlo a su voluntad, sin que se le saliera de control y que no era cualquier niña sino una princesa protectora.

-Esto es increíble-pronunciaron los tres muy emocionados, era la primera vez que veían todo aquello.

-Estas son las marcas de los dragones-menciono mostrando sus brazos tanto izquierdo como derecho y en cada uno salía un resplandor diferente en el izquierdo salía uno color anaranjado y en el derecho uno dorado y cada uno daba la forma de un dragón.

-Vaya ahora corroboro que todo lo que nos dijiste era cierto-Mebuki ahora fue la primera que reacciono y en tomar su semblante serio.

Kumiko solo asintió y desactivo su Kekegentai, continúo en la misma posición sin quitarla ni un momento, sentada flotando.

-pero aun no entiendo ¿qué te trajo aquí?-volvió a preguntar el Hoshikage.

-Ya está bien, se los diré resumido y no más preguntas-pronuncio con fastidio y en tono de amenaza por si querían continuar, si se había portado amable pero ya se había hartado de dar explicaciones-El 28 de marzo, cumplí 7 años, ese mismo día yo tenía que ir al bosque de Andrómeda, donde tendría que encontrar este libro y permanecer un mes ahí para entrenar, ese mismo día en mi planeta habría un banquete real donde estaban invitados no solo mi reino, sino también los siguientes dos reinos más poderosos, pertenecientes a las familias Shiniomi y Jirawa, pero ya estando en el bosque fui atacada por un hombre, fue ahí donde desperté el Ryunnegan Shi, logrando matarlo, el me dijo que mi familia moriría, entonces regresé lo más rápido que pude al palacio por un portal, pero no llegue a tiempo, mis padres ambos murieron en mis brazos, quien era como un héroe para mi resulto ser el causante de todo, y mis únicos amigos me desprecian, me consideran culpable de todo, no pude salvar a nadie, solo mis amigos están a salvo, y él…. Escapo…-pronuncio antes de continuar haciendo una pausa, ninguno decía nada.

-Entonces el poder de los dragones comenzó a intentar liberarse pero no lo permití así que lo controle durante más de 7 horas y con el Ryunnegan Shi, causo que mi cuerpo se debilitara, abrí un portal para alejarme de mi reino, y sin más llegue aquí, y fue cuando me encontraron ustedes...-termino mirando a los señores Haruno quienes entendieron todo.

-Bueno, pero como sabrás tendrás que estar vigilada, ya que te considero una amenaza para la aldea así que cuidado con lo que hagas-exclamo el Hoshikage en un tono severo pero gentil y cálido, le daba ternura aquella pequeña que trataba de aparentar ser fuerte.

Ella simplemente rodo los ojos-ya te dije que estas a mi jurisdicción, no yo a la tuya-comento con tono cansado.

1 mes después….

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Kumiko les había contado su verdadera personalidad, ellos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, Kumiko no hacía más que leer y entrenar, llegaba a comer muy poco, pero no estaba desnutrida ni nada, por el contrario a su edad tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-Lo logre-exclamo parándose ya que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo.-esta noche, nada evitara que logre la técnica de sellado-

Kumiko se levantó y se dispuso a regresar a la casa de los Haruno, ya que se encontraba en un bosque cercano a la Aldea, voló como de costumbre de regreso a la casa de los Haruno, era casi entrada la noche, tenía poco tiempo antes de que se llegara la hora, como siempre ellos ya estaban ahí.

-Ya llegue-pronuncio con desgana al entrar a la casa.

-Bienvenida Kumiko-exclamaron ambos al unísono felices, ese mes y medio con ella los Haruno pudieron casi sentir lo que sería tener una hija, y esa pequeña a pesar de su carácter era adorable a su parecer.

-¿quieres cenar?-pregunto amablemente Mebuki dejando la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos.

-No gracias, tan solo quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo sin más para acercarse a la sala, y tomar asiento a en uno de los sillones, al ver que los Haruno no pronunciaban nada pero tenían la mirada fija en ella en indicación de que la escuchaban-Quería agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho en este mes y medio por mí, a pesar de que no me conocían se preocuparon por mí, me ayudaron, así que Muchas Gracias Mebuki-san y Kizashi-san-pronuncio para levantarse y hacer una reverencia ante ellos.

-Kumiko-hablo con seriedad Kizashi temía la respuesta de lo que preguntaría-¿a qué viene todo esto?-su tono de voz sonaba preocupado

-A que por fin lo he conseguido eh dominado la técnica que pensé me tomaría más tiempo-explico casi con una leve sonrisa.

.¿Quieres decir…?-comenzó preguntando Mebuki la voz se le cortaba-¿…que hoy tu…. Sellaras tus poderes?-

-Si-respondió con frialdad, sabía que ellos se habían encariñado con ella a causa de la hija que no lograron tener, pero ya había elegido su destino-Es por eso que hoy les agradezco por todo-

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, sabían perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba, no iba a realizar una simple técnica de sellado, mejor dicho casi era una de auto sacrificio la técnica sellaría sus poderes, y con ellos sellaría su vida, así nadie podría buscar el poder que ella tenía.

-está bien… comprendemos-logro por fin articular Mebuki, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro-anda ve a hacer lo que te falta…-

-Gracias, me retiro-pronuncio levantándose y yéndose rumbo al segundo piso de la casa.

-¿lo haremos verdad?-pronuncio Mebuki volteando a ver a su marido.

-por supuesto, es muy joven para terminar así, ella merece una nueva vida-exclamo con tranquilidad Kizashi tomándole a su te.

-Sabía que contaría contigo-Pronuncio feliz Mebuki para tomar su taza y darle el ultimo sorbo a su te-vamos hay que alistarnos-

Ambos se levantaron de su lugar, y entraron a la cocina para depositar sus tazas y después subir a su habitación. Mientras con Kumiko, ella recogía sus pocas cosas que había traído con ellas, en su cuello aun colgaba aquel collar que alguna vez le dio la persona que más quiso, no podía simplemente deshacerse de él. Se metió a bañar ya que sabía que estaba ya muy cansada y estresada y el bañarse le ayudaría a relajarse, sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su fina piel casi quemándola pero no le importo.

El dolor que cargaba era demasiado para ella, tenía que comportarse como adulto siendo tan solo una niña de 7 años, aceptaba su destino pero no quería que más personas sufrieran por su culpa. Sabía que no era la mejor salida pero debía hacerlo, se sentía acorralada. Pensó mucho las cosas y tras media hora de estar bajo el agua y haberse limpiado salió, un poco más relajada. Se puso su traje negro y unas botas de piso que le llegaban un dedo abajo de la rodilla. Su cabello como siempre lo amarro en una coleta alta y dejo un flequillo de lado izquierdo con pequeños mechones cayéndole de cada lado del rostro, tomo su mochila (una mochila regalo de los Haruno) para salir de la habitación.

Busco a los señores Haruno pero al no encontrarlos pensó que estarían con el Kage, así que sin más salió volando rumbo al bosque, la hora avanzaba rápido casi era la media noche así que una vez en el bosque, Kumiko dejo su mochila y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos a gran velocidad, después activo el Ryunnegan para detectar que todo saliera perfecto tras casi 5 minutos de estar realizando los sellos una especie de esfera en tonalidad rosa apareció frente a ella. La primera fase estaba lista, así que prosiguió.

Activo el Modo dragon junto con el Ryunnegan, su cabello cambio al tono lila casi blanco y sus ojos a tono azul turquesa indicaba que ya había fusionado el Modo Dragón con el Ryunnegan, tomo la esfera entre sus manos y siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna comenzó a recitar,

"PODER BUSCADO POR EL MAL, JÁMAS A NADIE CONSEDIDO SERÁ.

PODER DE LA LUNA, PODER DEL AMOR, ESFERA MILENARIO DE RESPLANDOR.

PRINCESA DRAGON, CON UN DESTINO FEROZ.

EL RESPLANDOR GUARDA UN SECRETO, AL IGUAL QUE EL ESTUPOR.

CON ESTE EL SELLADO DE LOS PODERES DE UN CORAZÓN, LLEVARLOS LEJOS.

TOMEN ESTE CUERPO Y GUARDENLO EN UN RINCÓN."

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras cerro los ojos y una especia de luz resplandeciente salió de la esfera la cual se fue dividiendo en una especie de brazos comenzando a girar tomando colores como los de un arcoíris y se unieron formando una especie de capullo, la punta de este se clavó en el pecho de Kumiko comenzando a absorberle la energía.

-KUMIKO-se escuchó un estruendoso grito de dos personas, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿ESTAS LISTA?-pregunto Kizashi desesperado.

-SI-pronuncio con certeza.

Ambos juntaron sus manos hicieron una clase de sellos casi parecidos a los de Kumiko solo que más cortos, pero aun así les había costado el mismo tiempo que a Kumiko y entre sus manos de los dos apareció una esfera idéntica a la que tenía Kumiko solo que esta en color azul, se acercaron hasta su posición de ella sin quitar la suya. Se pararon frente a ella, y comenzaron a meter la esfera azul dentro de la rosa.

-"ESFERA DEL BIEN, RECONOCE ESTE PODER.

NO LE DES MUERTE, DEJALA VIVIR, DENTRO UN MUNDO DONDE PUEDA SER FELIZ.

NADA ES EFIMERO. NADA ES ETERNO, PERO TU PODER LO PUEDE CONCEDER."-

Ambos lo exclamaron al mismo tiempo, no querían perderla, sabían que esa esfera no solo le estaba consumiendo su poder sino también la vida. Kumiko escucho lo que estaban haciendo pero ella ya no se podía mover, no podía ni abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, sabía que estaba muriendo.

Los señores Haruno también podían sentir como su vida de ella se estaba agotando pero no cederían siguieron empujando la esfera y la esfera rosa comenzaba a tornase violeta, estaban exhaustos pero no se rendirían, faltaba poco sentían que llevaban casi 10 minutos en esa misma posición, la fuerza y su chacra se estaban agotando tras un último intento la esfera se tornó completamente Violeta, ellos cayeron de rodillas jadeando de cansancio, vieron una luz cegadora, envolver el pequeño cuerpo flotante de Kumiko, después de que la luz se extinguiera pudieron verla tirada en el piso pero con una marca en la espalda que parecía formar una mariposa violeta, ambos ya no pudieron y cayeron desmayados.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Kizashi abrió pesadamente los ojos, sentía su cuerpo arder, jamás había utilizado tanto chacra para un momento tan corto, a su lado Mebuki seguía desmayada. Se incorporó lentamente y acercándose junto a ella la meneo un poco para que se despertara, mientras ella lo hacia él fue al lado de Kumiko.

-¿crees que habremos hecho lo correcto?-pronuncio Kizashi levantando a la pequeña en su brazos y acercándose para ayudarle a levantarse a su esposa.

-Lo hicimos-contesto complacida-basta con ver su carita de tranquilidad, desde que la conocimos nunca la había visto así-

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-volvió a preguntar él, no tenía ni idea que harían ahora con una pequeña.

-Ella será nuestra hija, la pequeña que no tuvimos, de ahora en adelante será una Haruno-dijo Mebuki feliz porque tendría una hija.

-Está bien, su nombre será Sakura, Haruno Sakura-dijo sonriendo al imaginarse como padre.

-Me parece perfecto ese nombre para ella-exclamo complacida.

Ambos caminaron de regreso a su hogar, ese día era libre, así que podían descansar y reponerse y ver qué efectos había tenido la técnica en su nueva hija. De lo que estaban seguros es que no recordaría nada, porque parte de su poder se había sellado en aquella extraña marca en forma de mariposa, y además el libro lo decía, una técnica de esa magnitud interrumpida traía consigo pérdida de memoria.

...

Hola hola babys, pues eh aquí este nuevo capitulo, pues siento que no quedo así también como debería pero pues el estres de los examenes no me dejo lograr ideas mejores, y pues también lo hize así en un tiempo qque tuve libre.  
Comenten, los siguientes capitulos estará abierto a ideas.

Besos, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

By: Sakura Kumiko Arsenics Biersack


	7. Después de 7 años: Konoha, regreso

CAPITULO 7. DESPUÉS DE 7 AÑOS: KONOHA, REGRESO.

Era un hermoso día en Hoshigakure, el sol entraba cálidamente en una habitación, despertando a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, una niña de cabellos rosas, abría los ojos, con un gran dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada, ¿Quién era?. Rápidamente se levantó tenia puesta su ropa del día anterior así que salió de la habitación, y bajo hasta la planta de abajo, un agradable aroma inundo su olfato fue directamente a dónde provenía.

-Ya despertaste, no pensé que lo harías tan pronto-menciono la cálida voz de Mebuki.

-¿Quién eres?-exclamo confundida porque le hablaba así

-Soy tu madre Mebuki Haruno-comento feliz, jamás pensó tener que decir esa palabra.

Ella se adentró a la pequeña cocina y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos recargándose en la mesa, no comprendía nada si era su madre porque no la recordaba.

-¿e-estas segura Haruno-san?-pregunto difícilmente, Mebuki volteo impresionada a verla, ¿acaso lo había recordado todo?-¿Por qué no te recuerdo?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo quién soy?-

-Si estoy segura, y es lo más normal, ayer tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza, por eso no recuerdas nada-afirmo con toda seguridad y sintiéndose aliviada-¿pero porque no me dices Mamá en lugar de Haruno-san?-

-Perdón Haruno-san, pero la verdad no me sale decir esa palabra y además sintió como un vacío dentro de mí-pronuncio abriendo su corazón a su supuesta Madre.

-Comprendo-volteándose para seguir cocinando-"no esperara que en su subconsciente aun permanezca el dolor de Kumiko", ¿pero cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo pero me siento perfectamente, aunque estoy algo confundida quiero saber quién soy-exclamo mirándola fijamente.

-"Increíble, ella uso más poder que del que yo utilice, y me cuesta mantenerme en pie y ella esta como si nada simplemente con falta de memoria, es increíble esta niña y veo que nada de lo que me dijo es mentira"-pensó con asombro por la respuesta de aquella pequeña de tan solo 7 años-oh tú no te preocupes por eso hija, ya lo recordaras, pero te diré que tu nombre es Haruno Sakura, tienes 7 años de edad y eres nuestra única hija, además de que nosotros tus padres somos Shinobis-

-¿enserio?, ¿Qué es un Shinobi?-pregunto sorprendida, no había escuchado eso o no que recordara.

-Ah pues los shinobis, somos el principal poder militar, nosotros somos contratados por personas para hacer algún trabajo llamado misiones-pronuncio explicando de lo más básico hasta los grados ninja que se podía obtener.

Cada palabra pronunciada por ella, avivaba el ánimo en Sakura, estaba tan entusiasmada, y Mebuki lo podía sentir, podía notar como el espacio entre ellas dos se acortaba.

-¿Mama, que rango tienes tú?-pregunto curiosamente

-Tu padre y yo somos Jounnin especiales-contesto con orgullo por lo logrado.

-Woow-pronuncio maravillada-¿puedo ser también una shinobi?-

-Claro que si mi pequeño cerezo, serás una gran Kunoichi-exclamo desde la puerta, Hizashi que entraba escuchando la conversación de las dos.

-¿papa?-pregunto ella desconcertada-¿enserio?-

-Si mi pequeño cerezo, Kizashi Haruno jamás miente-pronuncio sentándose a su lado, dedicándole un tierna sonrisa.

.Así es Sakura, pero tendrás que esperar a que regresemos a Konoha en tres semanas, partiremos de regresó-exclamo Mebuki.

-¿Konoha?,¿Por qué tanto tiempo?-pregunto desconcertada no sabía cuánto eran dos semanas ni donde estaban.

-Sí, veras pequeña nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha, estamos a servicio del Hokage, pero por una misión especial fuimos mandados hace siete años aquí, cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti, tu naciste aquí en Hoshigakure, el Hoshikage nos recibió muy bien, pero nuestra misión ya está llegando a su fin asi que tenemos que regresar a nuestra villa, donde podrás asistir a la academia ninja-explico amablemente Mebuki, sirviendo tres tazones de comida.

-además tres semanas no es mucho, son tan solo 21 días, y partiremos en una semana, en lo que arreglamos los últimos detalles aquí, y tú tienes tiempo de reponerte, no querrás llegar a Konoha y no saber nada, ¿cierto?-pregunto sonriendo Kizashi, sabía que aunque no recordara quien fuera aquel orgullo seguía muy presente en ella.

-Cierto-le dio la razón a la vez que aceptaba su plato de ramen, que su madre había cocinado.

El resto del desayuno paso tranquilamente, platicando de cómo era la vida como Shinobi, a lo cual a Sakura cada vez le agradaba más la idea, pero ellos ese mismo día tenían que ir a ver al Hoshikage, para pedirle el más grande favor que necesitaban en ese momento.

Llegando el medio día, Hizashi y Mebuki partieron a ver al Hoshikage, y dejaron a Sakura leyendo unos pergaminos, al llegar a su oficina, tocaron y tras un "adelante" entraron al lugar.

-Mebuki, Hizashi, ¿pero que los trae hoy por aquí, si es su día libre?-exclamo dejando de lado el pergamino que tenía revisando.

-Hoshikage-sama, ¿queremos pedirle un gran favor?-exclamo Hizashi viéndolo fijamente y con una gran seriedad, casi nunca utilizada por él.

-¿tiene que ver con esa pequeña?-pregunto adelantándose a lo que le dirían.

.Si Hoshikage-sama, no podíamos permitir que terminara así-exclamo Mebuki, excusándose-pero ella no recuerda nada, nosotros le hemos dicho que es nuestra hija-

-¿Cómo le harán para continuar con esa farsa al volver a Konoha?-exclamo intrigado.

-Necesitamos que nos haga el favor de registrar a Sakura aquí, como nuestra hija. En Konoha nadie sospechara porque cuando partimos de ahí, yo tenía 5 meses de embarazo, aunque lamentablemente al llegar aquí dos meses después, tuve un aborto y no pude volverme a embarazar-pronuncio Mebuki-Las fechas casi coinciden, Kumiko, es decir, Sakura tiene 7 años los mismos que tendría mi bebe, nació en Marzo, fecha por la que también habría nacido mi hijo-

-Saben que eso es prohibido, no puedo ocultar una información de esa magnitud-exclamo viéndolos con tono de reproche-sin embargo confió en ustedes y su capacidad de analizar la situación, además por ser Shinobis reconocidos, hare una excepción, en tres días estarán listos los papeles-

Los dos sonrieron pues sabían que Hoshikage, era un hombre de gran corazón y además porque estaba al tanto de toda la situación con respecto a Kumiko

-Pero para ello, habrá una condición-pronuncio viéndolos fijamente a cada reacción que tuvieran-deben contarle la verdad al Hokage, y sobre todo deben mantenerme informado sobre lo que va pasando con ella, porque aún sigue siendo un peligro-

-Está bien-exclamaron ambos al unísono, no les quedaba de otra.

Tres semanas después estaban frente a unas enormes puertas, que daban acceso a una aldea, siento está rodeada por murallas.

-Identifíquense-exclamo un de los vigilantes de aquel lugar.

-Haruno-pronunciaron los dos, al momento que enseñaban sus credenciales.

-¿Haruno?-Pregunto otro de los vigilantes impresionado, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía y no los reconoció-disculpen, adelante, supongo que ella es su hija-

Ambos asintieron mientras cruzaban la caseta de registro, y detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelante.

-Bienvenida a Konoha-le dijeron los dos a la pequeña que iba con ellos, sabían que esa era su primera vez que estaba ahí.

-Es impresionante-pronuncio Sakura, con sus ojos iluminados.

-Vamos hija, tenemos que ir con el Hokage, ya después tendrás tiempo de recorrer la aldea-pronuncio Hizashi, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-hai-exclamo para comenzar a seguirle los pasos a su padre, comenzaron a saltar entre los tejados.

Saltaron entre los tejados hasta llegar a la torre Hokage en la cual ingresaron hasta el despacho del Tercer Hokage, tocaron como siempre la puerta anunciando su llegada, y desde adentro un sonido permitiéndoles el paso, hizo que los tres entraran a la oficina y cerraran tras de sí. Lo primero que observaron fue claramente fue al hombre de avanzada edad, piel morena, delgado y con el traje de Hokage sentado en su escritorio.

-Oh Mebuki, Kizashi que grato tenerlos de nuevo con nosotros-pronuncio con felicidad, a la vez que se paraba y les daba un cálido abrazo a cada uno.

-Gracias Hokage-sama-exclamaron ambos con una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura no hizo nada simplemente permaneció parada viendo la escena.

-Tú debes ser la pequeña Sakura Haruno, será un placer tenerte en la academia ninja-exclamo a la vez que le tocaba su cabecita.

-Gracias-exclamo con total naturalidad en un tono frio.

-Bueno Hokage-sama, aquí está el informe completo de todo lo que puede ayudar a mejorar a los Shinobis y el nivel de chacra-pronuncio Kizashi haciendo aparecer tres pergaminos de distinto color uno morado, otro verde y otro rojo.

-El verde es de cómo aumentar el nivel de control y flujo de chacra, el morado es para entrenamientos de fortalecimiento del cuerpo así como también y por último el rojo es el del "método del pavo real" y como consideramos que se puede fusionar en una técnica o aplicar para que el nivel de los ninjas en invocaciones mejore-explico Mebuki de forma rápida y precisa.

-Gracias, sabía que ustedes no me decepcionarían, por algo son de mis mejores ninjas-pronuncio el Tercer Hokage complacido, tomando los pergaminos a la vez que regresaba a su escritorio.-¿dime pequeña cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 7-pronuncio de forma indiferente Kizashi y Mebuki, no previeron eso, que Sakura podría ser fría con personas que no conocía, dejando salir su otra personalidad.

-Oh 7 años, sí que estas grande, ¿te gustaría pronto entrar a la academia ninja?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, me encantaría, ¿esa es la academia cierto?-pronuncio señalando unos edificios casi al punto de salida de la aldea que se veían desde la ventana del Hokage.

-así es-pronuncio de manera sonriente-si quieres puedes ir a observar la academia, en lo que yo termino de hablar con tus padres, y después te alcanzaran allá-

-Está bien, da igual-comenzó a caminar a la ventana y salió brincando por los tejados alejándose de su vista.

-¿están seguros de su decisión?-pregunto el Hokage una vez que se aseguró que Sakura ya se había alejado.

-Si Hokage-sama, estamos seguros, además estamos conscientes de lo que esto implica-comento Kizashi de manera seria.

-Además Hokage-sama, le informamos que renunciamos como ninjas-exclamo Mebuki, sorprendiéndolo.

-No es necesaria esa decisión, ustedes son de mis mejores elementos no pueden irse-pronuncio el Hokage.

-lo sabemos pero es por el bien de Sakura, queremos educarla correctamente-exclamo Kizashi, mostrando su tristeza por renunciar, pero a la vez su felicidad por tener una hija.

-Porfavoor quédense aunque sea como ninjas encubiertos nadie sabrá que siguen a mi servicio-exclamo haciendo su último intento para persuadirlos.

-Ya teniamos una decisión tomada-comento Mebuki-pero está bien solo que nadie sabrá que seguimos siendo ninjas-

Mebuki y Kizashi habían logrado adquirir una conexión entre ellos sorprendente, que podían saber que quería o decidiera el otro, así con que uno dijera las cosas, era de los dos.

-Perfecto, una pregunta más, ¿están seguros que no recuerda nada?-pregunto el tercero desconfiando un poco de que no lo supiera, por su actitud demostrada hace unos instantes.

-en momentos llegamos a pensar que si sabía que ella era Kumiko, pero en realidad no recuerda nada, solo que aún permanecen residuos de su antigua personalidad-explico rápidamente Kizashi.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea, más específico en la academia ninja, una pequeña pelirrosa miraba maravillada aquel lugar que le resultaba tan magnifico. Pero de repente alguien choco de frente con ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso él arriba de ella, y se dieran un beso muy instantáneo, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Auch, me dolió-se quejó Sakura, una vez que el separo sus labios de ella

-Discúlpame es que llevaba prisa y no te vi hasta que estaba cerca de ti, pero ya no pude detenerme-explico a la vez que se ponía de pie, ayudándola a levantarse.

-está bien, no te preocupes-pronuncio siendo cariñosa pero su sonrojo no desaparecía, tomo la mano de él para levantarse.

-creo que te he visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto pues recordaba haber visto una niña parecida a ella, hace dos meses y medio.

-Yo no te recuerdo, creo que estas equivocado-pronuncio con algo de pena-mi nombre es Sakura-

-Si tienes razón creo que te confundí-exclamo a la vez que la observaba se parecía mucho a aquella niña pero esta era diferente vestía un vestido corto color amarillo, una sandalias ninja que llegaban al ras de sus tobillos, en su frente caía un fleco recto y de los lados caían gruesos mechones de cabello dándole un aspecto de que tenía el cabello corto, cuando lo tenía recogido en un chongo en la parte de atrás-perdón debo irme-

Así como llego aquel pequeño niño de cabellos negros, desapareció, dejándola de nuevo sola, admirando la academia, comenzaba a tener hambre, así que salió de las instalaciones de la academia, e iba caminando por las calles cuando al dar la vuelta choco contra otro niño de nuevo cayendo al piso y él sobre ella en la cual también terminaron en un beso.

-Que torpe eres-pronuncio ella después de romper el beso, cuando vio a aquel pequeño de cabello rubio alborotado y unos impactantes ojos azules.

-perdón no te vi-exclamo algo sonrojado debía admitirlo era una niña muy bonita, y aunque le dijo torpe no sintió que fuera ofensa-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage y ¿tú?-

-Sakura-respondio viéndolo con una cálida sonrisa-quieres quitarte de encima de mí-

-claro, perdón-contesto mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse.

-Sakura, te hemos estado buscando-pronuncio Mebuki, apareciendo junto a Kizashi.

-Aquí estoy-pronuncio con fastidio.

-Ven vámonos-exclamo Kizashi haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

-Está bien, adiós Naruto-exclamo a la vez que se acercaba a sus padres y los tres desaparecían en una nube de humo.

-nos vemos Sakura-chan-pronuncio con una sonrisa, continuando su camino a Ichiraku ramen con una gran sonrisa pues había obtenido su primer beso.

Mientras tanto en la casa Haruno, una gran casa en comparación al departamento en el que estaban en Hoshigakure, ya que aunque era de dos pisos era muy reducida, y en Konoha su casa era amplia, estaba tal y como la dejaron antes de irse.

-¿Qué te parece tu nueva casa?-pregunto Kizashi entrando a su nueva casa junto a su familia.

-Es bonita-pronuncio sin mucho interés.

-Ven veamos, tu habitación-pronuncio Mebuki para tomarla de la mano y caminar escaleras arriba con ella.

-Ya voy-exclamo con desganas, mientras caminaba al lado de su madre, más que nada no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos niños que se encontró en la tarde, le agradaban ambos, eran como que muy opuestos per a la vez similares, no sabía que era, pero algo le resultaba familiar.

Los tres subieron a la segunda planta y Kizashi abrió una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, el pasillo era amplio y había 5 puertas en total, la puerta del fondo era la de la habitación de Sakura la que acaba de abrir Kizashi, la habitación del lado izquierdo era el baño, y la que le seguía era la habitación de sus padres, las dos puertas de la derecha pertenecían a habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Esta será tu habitación-pronuncio Kizashi para entrar seguido por Mebuki y Sakura.

La habitación era amplia de un tono blanco, tenía una cama en medio de la pared frente a la puerta del lado izquierdo daba al balcón mientras que en la pared izquierda había un pequeño tocador blanco, lo que más llamo su atención fue un enorme oso de peluche cerca de la cama, sin decir palabra alguna se solto del agarre de Mebuki y fue directo hacia el oso, comenzo a tocarlo lentamente.

-¿te gusta cariño?-pregunto Mebuki, junto a su marido observando la escena.

-Ryu-pronucio sin querer a la vez que tenía en cada una de sus manitas un brazo del oso.

-¿cómo?-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos de que tal vez recordara algo.

-si me gusta-se limitó a contestar.

-qué bueno hija mía, ahora te dejamos para que descanses—pronuncio Kizashi saliendo con su esposa por la puerta y cerrándola tras de ellos.

-¿crees que recuerde algo?-pregunto angustiada Mebuki.

-Creo que no, solo fue un reflejo de su subconsciente, estoy seguro que si lo recordara ya mínimo hubiera destruido el oso, no sé porque presiento que le recuerda a alguien de nombre Ryu, o lo vínculo con su familia real indirectamente-exclamo Kizashi de forma pensativa y sacando conclusiones.

-debemos ser más cuidadosos en estas situaciones-menciono Mebuki para caminar rumbo a su habitación junto a su marido.

...

...

...

Bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero a partir de aqui solo habrán puntos importantes en la vida de Sakura hasta que el momento al que quiero llegar..

Pues no me agrado mucho la idea pero bueno.

Gracias por leerlo...

Pasen por mi nuevo FanFic: **Supuesto Amor**


	8. Academia Ninja, Primeros Dias

CAPITULO 8. ACADEMIA NINJA, PRIMEROS DIAS.

Una semana desde la llegada de los Haruno a Konoha, una semana donde Sakura se pasó entrenando lo más básico que requerían en la academia porque ese sería su primer día, debió de haber entrado la misma semana que llego pero el Hokage le hizo una excepción para que aprendiera un poco más y se pudiera acoplar al nivel que entraría.

-¡SAKURA YA BAJA SE TE HARÁ TARDE!-grito desde la planta baja Mebuki.

-Ya voy-contesto desde arriba en tono alegre.

-Hay esta niña, su primer día y ya va tarde-pronuncio con tono de resignación Mebuki, caminando de regreso a la cocina donde se encontraba Kizashi.

-crees que le ira bien-pregunto Kizashi dándole un sorbo a su té.

-esperemos que sí, querido-contesto con un aura esperanzada, aunque por dentro la incertidumbre la invadía.

De pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente sobre lo que habían platicado con el Hokage hace una semana.

-FLASH BACK-

-Es probable que en cualquier momento llegue a recordarlo, y como sabrán si llega a representar un peligro para la aldea tendremos que eliminarla-pronuncio con decisión el Hokage, haciéndolos sorprenderse.

-Estamos conscientes de eso, pero ¿sería necesario medidas tan extremas?-pregunto preocupado Kizashi.

-Saben que el bienestar de la aldea es primero-explico con calma para que ellos no lo tomaran a mal.

-Lo sabemos, ¿pero entonces porque la acepto en la academia ninja?-pregunto Mebuki, debatiendo sus argumentos.

-Porque tengo las esperanzas de que siempre permanezca como Sakura Haruno y algún día pueda estar al servicio de esta aldea-confeso sinceramente el tercero con una sonrisa en su rostro-pero ya que tocaste ese punto, esta semana no entrara hasta la siguiente, quiero que esta la dediquen a explicarle lo más elemental sobre los shinobis, y cualquier cosa extraña que noten me la comuniquen, yo seguiré en contacto con el Hoshikage, y además de que sé que en su poder permanece el libro que ella traía-

-Entendido-contestaron ambos al unísono, tenían años de no ver al Hokage y en cierta forma se había vuelto más estricto.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-"Sin embargo, ella no ha mostrado ningún cambio o algo extraño y se le ha aceptado en la academia, además de que estará en segundo grado, cuando ella debería estar en primero debido a que nunca ha pertenecido a ninguna academia"-exclamo para sí misma Mebuki.

-Ya estoy aquí-comento a la vez que entraba solo para despedirse de sus padres, y salir corriendo.

-Sakura, espera-exclamo Kizashi pero ya era tarde ella ya se había ido.

Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar, al colegio, le emocionaba tanto el poder ser una ninja, al llegar vio a los niños que entraban a la escuela algunos con cara de fastidio, otros adormilados, y muy pocos con la emoción que ella sentía. Entro a paso lento pues no conocía a nadie, avanzaba entre los alumnos pero todos la volteaban a ver como si fuera un bicho raro, lo cual la hacía sentir rara.

-Ya viste que niña tan fea-pronuncio una niña de cabello rojo a otra castaña.

-¿De dónde vendrá?-exclamo un niño las pequeñas pelirroja y castaña.

-Ay no sé, pero ya viste esa enorme frente-pronuncio ahora la castaña, varios niños comenzaron a reír.

Ella simplemente los ignoro sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su salón ignorando por completo esos comentarios.

-Bien aquí es-pronuncio viendo el aula pero al parecer ya habían comenzado las clases.

Con un poco de miedo toco a la puerta, y espero hasta que un adulto de cabello castaño se acercó a abrir para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?, ¿Buscas a alguien?-comento el Chunnin que estaba delante de ella, pues por lo regular iban muchas niñas a ver a Sasuke, y no se le hacía raro que interrumpieran su clase.

Ella negó con la cabeza la segunda pregunta-Soy Haruno Sakura y soy nueva aquí-exclamo rápidamente evitando contacto con él.

-Oh ya veo, tu eres la alumna nueva, pasa-exclamo abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.

Ella se quedó parada al frente sin saber qué hacer, y todas las miradas curiosas se posaron en ella, ese día llevaba puesto un pantalón morada con una playera café y un chaleco azul encima, y llevaba sus sandalias ninja azules, además de que su cabello lo traía extremadamente corto. Pero entre los niños reconoció especialmente a dos a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes al verla le sonrieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno niños ella es su nueva compañera, trátenla bien-pronuncio el profesor posándose tras de ella-preséntate ante el grupo.

-Hai, yo soy Sakura Haruno y vengo de Hoshigakure-exclamo con un tono frio.

-Bien Sakura siéntate en ese lugar vacío-indico mostrando un lugar en la tercera banca del centro en el lado derecho-Bienvenida, yo soy Iruka, tu profesor-

-Si gracias-pronuncio dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar y sentándose, sintió muchas miradas sobre ella pero principalmente sintió las de dos niños en especial al voltear a su izquierda estaba Sasuke Uchiha y a su derecha Naruto Uzumaki.

Las horas pasaban tranquilamente, Sakura a pesar de ser nueva se notaba que era muy buena estudiante pues bastaba que Iruka comentara tan sólo una vez las cosas para aprendérselas inmediatamente pues sorprendía a muchos que a pesar de ya estar a esas alturas del año y que lo estuvieron viendo mucho tiempo aun no lo comprendían bien.

-Bien chicos, vamos a afuera en equipos de tres-comento Iruka.

-Hey Sakura-chan, ¿quieres estar en mi equipo?-pregunto Naruto, acercándose a su banca.

-Sakura ¿quieres ser de mi equipo?-pregunto Sasuke, aun lado de ella.

-Yo le dije primero-pronuncio Naruto viendo amenazadoramente a Sasuke.

-No me interesa, ella no aceptara estar con perdedores con tu-exclamo Sasuke furioso.

Todas las niñas estaban asombradas Sasuke nunca le pedía a nadie que estuviera en su equipo pues a nadie consideraba digno de él y mucho menos se peleaba porque alguien estuviera con él, pues casi siempre estaba en un equipo a la fuerza.

-Basta Sasuke, Naruto-comento viéndolos a los dos fijamente-¿Por qué son tan molestos?, simplemente estemos los tres en el mismo equipo y ya, así no habrá problemas además de que ninguno de nosotros tiene más compañeros-

-Esta bien-comento Naruto feliz.

-Hmp, como sea—pronuncio Sasuke que aunque no se le notara estaba feliz.

-"Vaya manera de resolver las cosas, es más interesante de lo que aparenta"-pensaba Iruka viendo a aquellos niños y su nueva alumna-"me pregunto que les habrá dado, ambos gustan de ella eso será un problema mayor", Bien ya basta de escándalos y salgan ahora-

-"Maldita bastarda, Sasuke es mío"-pensaba cierta niña de cabello rojizo que respondía al nombre de Amy.

-Al parecer tendrás una digna rival contra Sasuke-pronuncio un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos negros.

-Cállate Shio, esa estúpida debe entender que Sasuke es mío-pronuncio muy enojada.

-Vamos Amy, sabes que Shio tiene razón además Sasuke nunca ha mostrado interés por ninguna ni por ti, es extraño que por la nueva lo haga-exclamo un pequeño de cabello rubio.

-No me interesa lo que digan, algún día el será mío, ¿entendieron Shio y Nuk?, además yo soy hija de Shinobis ella quien sabe quiénes sean sus padres-exclamo buscando a alguien con quien desquitarse

Todos ya se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento, para practicar puntería, cada equipo se encontraba frente a un objetivo.

-Bien irán pasando uno por uno tienen que atinar mínimo 3 de los 5 tiros que tendrán el equipo que haya acertado más veces por todos los integrantes ganará, tómenlo como una competencia entre ustedes, ya que cuando logren graduarse de la academia tendrán que competir inclusive con gennins de otras aldeas-explico iruka-comienzen-

El primero de pasar del equipo de Sakura fue Sasuke, quien compitió contra chouji, Shino, Shio, Klay, y por último contra Mion. Los seis comenzaron a lanzar un kunai tras otro, pero ninguno lograba darle al centro a excepción de Sasuke.

En un objetivo libre, Naruto practicaba su puntería pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba darle.

-Maldición no lo lograré-exclamo Naruto sintiéndose rendido.

-Es que la forma en que lo haces es incorrecta, así jamás lo lograrás te llevaría demasiado tiempo, observa-exclamo Sakura tomando un kunai y arrojándolo y dando este en el centro, perfectamente.-¿lo viste?-

-Sí, pero no creo poder hacerlo-pronuncio a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

-Si puedes, todo está en la forma que tomes el kunai y el movimiento-exclamo acercándose a él, y tomando su muñeca.-debes soltarte más estas demasiado rígido-

-¿Cómo?-pronuncio no le entendía a lo que se refería.

-Por supuesto, mira cuando lanzas tienes miedo, y aprietas demasiado eso hace que no des a dónde quieres que dé-le explico rápidamente, Naruto se sorprendió que lo descubriera si era la primera vez que lo veía tirar-hazlo-

Naruto lanzo el kunai, pero en eso escucho que lo llamaban ya era su turno, simplemente fue hacia donde ya estaban los demás chicos listos para empezar, el Kunai que había tirado hace unos instantes dio en el centro, obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación de Sakura. Naruto competía contra Shikamaru, Kiba, Nuk, Yuto y Grill.

-Comienzen-exclamo Iruka, los seis pequeños comenzaron a lanzar los kunais-"pero si Naruto era pésimo en puntería, ¿acaso ella influyo en esto?"-pensó volteando a ver a Sakura quien se encontraba hablando amenamente con Sasuke.

Sakura se había acercado a ver cómo le iba a Naruto, cuando Sasuke se acercó a hablar con ella.

-pronto te tocara, ¿sabes manejar un kunai?-pregunto Sasuke interesado en saber que tan habilidosa era.

-Si no te preocupes, se lo que necesito saber-pronuncio con una grata sonrisa.

-Bien hecho chicos, ahora van ustedes chicas así que acérquense-pronuncio Iruka quitando los Kunais clavados por los competidores anteriores.

-Bien ahora es mi turno-pronuncio Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa tanto a Sasuke como Naruto.

Las chicas formadas eran Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ami, Kim y Lili, las seis estaban preparadas para empezar y lo hicieron cuando Iruka se los ordeno, cada uno comenzó a lanzar un Kunai por turno y la primera en terminar fue Sakura, quien en sus cinco turnos habían sido aún más perfectos que los de Sasuke, Ino fue la segunda en acabar pero no tan bien como hubiera querido pues fallo un tiro de los cinco.

.Bien todos han hecho un buen trabajo, pero indiscutiblemente el equipo que mejor lo hizo excelentemente no fallando ni un tiro fue el equipo de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, como recompensa les doy estos pergaminos que les serán útiles en un futuro-comento dándoles un pergamino a cada uno.

-Gracias-pronuncio Sakura recibiéndolo.

-Gracias-exclamo Sasuke con superioridad.

-si lo logre Dattebayo-exclamo dando pequeños brinquitos con el pergamino en sus manos.

-Bien ya es hora de salida pueden retirarse-pronuncio Iruka, alejándose de los niños quienes muchos corrieron al salón por sus cosas.

Pero no podían evitar estar sorprendidos no de Sasuke ya que siempre había sido el mejor sino de Naruto y de Sakura pues apenas la conocían y demostraba ser muy talentosa. Ya al tener sus cosas cada uno se fue por su camino, ese día a Sakura le había parecido muy interesante y divertido, y tanto Sasuke como Naruto coincidían con ella.

Los días pasaban lentamente Sakura ya llevaba dos semanas en la academia y cierto grupito la molestaba desde hace una semana atrás, ella simplemente los ignoraba, ningún niño se atrevía a decir nada, solo Amy, Shio y Nuk eran los fastidiosos del salón y jamás nadie los había puesto en su lugar,

Se encontraban en clase de arte, e Iruka había tenido que salir, Sakura dibujaba a lienzo un dragón.

-Hey Frentona, piensa rápido-grito Amy lanzándole una bola de pintura.

Sakura volteo y la pintura le dio de lleno tirándola al piso y ensuciándola por completo.

-Tsk-pronuncio parándose y comenzándose a limpiar sin decir nada, para después continuar con su pintura.

-Vamos frentona no seas tan amargada, di-vi-er-te-te-pronuncio Amy riendo a carcajadas al verla así.

Los demás también comenzaron a reír, pero eso no paro ahí, Amy tomo un botecito pequeño de pintura verde y se lo aventó cayéndole en la cabeza y haciendo que toda la pintura se cayera en su cabello.

-AMY ERES TAN FASTIDIOSA-pronuncio entrando en cólera al sentir su corto cabello escurrir en pintura.

Muchos seguían riendo pero entre los que en ningún momento les pareció gracioso fue a Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Amy te estás pasando!-pronuncio Naruto poniéndose frente a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba ayudándola a limpiarse, mientras Amy veía la escena enojada, odiaba que Sasuke se preocupara por esa bastarda como ella la llamaba.

-Vamos Naruto es para que se rían un rato-pronuncio Amy.

-No le encuentro la gracia-exclamo Naruto enojado.

-Creo que como a ellos no los incluiste les molesto-pronuncio Nuk, con más botecitos de pintura en sus manos dispuesto a aventarlos.

Nuk aventó los botes pero tanto como Sasuke como Naruto los esquivaron fácilmente, Sakura con mucha dificultad los esquivo pues sentía sus brazos quemar.

Sakura simplemente salió del salón y atrás de ella Sasuke y Naruto, varios veían a Amy, Shio y Nuk con mala cara pues sabían que cada día iban más lejos con Sakura. Ella corrió directo al baño y se quedó viendo frente al espejo, se veía algo pálida y agotada, su cabello la mitad era verde, mientras en su ropa y en su rostro había manchas de pintura roja, azul y amarilla, comenzó a limpiarse lentamente pues sentía como sus brazos ardían, no sabía hasta qué punto podía aguantar pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y lavo ahí mismo su cabello, solo su ropa no le puedo quitar por completo las manchas.

Al salir del baño ahí estaban ellos esperándola al verla salir limpia y bien, sabían que por eso había salido y sintieron alivio, más porque otra en su lugar estaría llorando pero ella no.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Naruto quien se percató de su debilidad.

-Si solo me mareé, tal vez porque no he dormido-pronuncio Sakura dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Sasuke también noto que estaba muy pálida y parecía enferma-debes descansar bien, no estás en edad de estarte desvelando-aconsejo Sasuke.

-Si gracias lo tomare en cuenta-comento también con una sonrisa-vamos, terminemos el trabajo-

Los tres regresaron al salón, se estaban volviendo muy unidos, los inicios de una gran amistad para los tres, cada uno en diferente forma necesitaba eso amistad y cariño, y entre ellos lo podían sentir.

...

Bueno pues a varias no les habia contestado comentarios... Me disculpo por ello, ya saben falta de tiempo, sólo a veces pasaba a dejar el capitulo y me iba...

**Brendiiita**... Muchas gracias bonita, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por pasar, Saludos, Que estes bien :)

**darkzuryan**... Muchas gracias, jeje si verdad yo también me desilucione al ver a sus papas de Sakura dije no es posible debe ser adoptada, y de ahi surgieron ideas jeje, y bien en cuanto a si cambiare cosas, pues eh estado pensando dejar una que otra cosa pero no todo, pues de hecho si te soy sincera también me desagrada la Sakura llorona y egoista, sintio que tiene mucho de donde explotar si le cambias un poco. Gracias por leerlo, Saludos, Que estes bien :)

**kukuko**... Muchas gracias por pasar a leerlo, y si Sakura no recordará pero digamos habrá un momento que recordará todo lo que hará al Hokague actuar en su memoria directamente, no sería tan fácil con un gran poder perder la memoria, me alegra que te guste... Gracias por pasar, Saludos, Que estes bien :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Sayonara ;)


	9. La creación de una doble personalidad

CAPITULO 9. AMENAZA DESPERTANDO, LA CREACIÓN DE UNA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD.

Los días pasaban Kizashi y Mebuki cada vez se sentían mas tranquilos en que Sakura no recordaría quien era en realidad, Sakura cada dia se hacia mas amiga de Sasuke y Naruto pero hacia mucho mas esfuerzo para soportar a Amy y su grupito.

Era miércoles mitad de semana, todo el grupo de Iruka se encontraba practicando en los respectivos equipos que cada uno eligio. Se encontraban entrenando clones y transformaciones ya que a muchos les fallaba entre ellos Naruto.

-No puedo-pronuncio rendido Naruto al caer de rodillas al piso por todo el chacra consumido.

-Es que lo estás haciendo mal-pronuncio Sakura acercándose a él, y darle la mano para que se levantará-Utilizas más chacra del que deberías, con tan solo un poco podrás hacer un clon-

-pero es que no puedo, es tan difícil-dijo con la cabeza agachada, tomando su mano y levantándose.

-Cállate, si puedes, Sasuke ¿nos ayudas? por favor-pronuncio Sakura volteando a verlo.

Sasuke quien se encontraba viendo aquella escena feliz no había respondido, toda su atención la tenia Sakura y es que empezaba a cautivar su corazón, sin darse cuenta, le estaba gustando.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura viéndolo fijamente pues no respondia y estaba como ensimismado.

-Disculpa, si claro, ¿Cómo les ayudo?-exclamo Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Se que tu tienes el Sharingan, y puedes ver el flujo de chacra, puedes usarlo para que cuando Naruto utilize su chacra para crear clones, me digas que cantidad esta utilizando y asi podamos moderarlo porfavor-explico Sakura rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-pronuncio haciendo aparecer en sus ojos el sharingan-bien hazlo Naruto-

Aquella escena entre esos tres no era indiferente para los otros equipos ni mucho menos para Iruka, pues se sorprendio que Sasuke accediera a ayudar a alguien y mas que Sakura lo dirigiera.

.-"Vaya Naruto desde que ella llego, haz cambiado mucho, y ya no estas solo"-pensaba al observar como hacían todo para que Naruto controlara el chacra.

-Lo estas logrando-pronuncio Sakura feliz-al ver que casi lo lograba-

-Dobe, esfuérzate mas-le animo Sasuke, posando segundos su mirada en Naruto para despues observar a su compañera y notar una sonrisa aprobatoria que lo hizo sonreir.

-Es lo que hago-exclamo defendiéndose-aquí voy de nuevo-

Naruto volvió a intentarlo, mientras Sasuke observaba la cantidad de chacra que Naruto emanaba asi Sakura podía decirle que hacer. Las ultimas indicaciones y Naruto logro porfin crear un clon perfecto.

-Lo lograste-exclamo Sakura feliz.

-Ya era hora-le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Si lo logre, gracias-pronuncio viendo a sus amigos y toda la ayuda que le daban.

-ESCUCHENME CHICOS, TENGO QUE SALIR UN MOMENTO, SASUKE Y SAKURA VIGILEN QUE TODO SALGA BIEN, NARUTO AYUDALES TU TAMBIEN-exclamo Iruka rápidamente para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Todos continuaron practicando pero ciertos pequeños aprovecharon para poder llevar a cabo su plan que ya traían en mente.

-Oigan-llamo Amy subiéndose a un pedazo de tronco y al lado del tronco estaban Shio y Nuk.

Todos voltearon a ver que harían esos tres, pues sabían que no planeaban nada bueno, cuando pudieron ver que tenían la atención de sus compañeros con cara de interrogantes, hicieron la posición que indicaba que se transformarían. Una densa nube de humo los cubrió y cuando esta se disipo, los tres se habían transformado en Sakura.

Shio transformado en una Sakura gorda, Nuk en una Sakura con grandes gafas y cientos de granitos en la cara, y Amy estaba transformada en una Sakura con una frente excesivamente grande a la de ella, y casi calva.

-Soy Sakura Haruno-pronuncio Shio guiñándoles un ojo-y soy tan sexy-

-¿Qué te pasa?, yo Soy la verdadera Sakura Haruno, y soy hermosa-pronuncio Nuk con una amplia sonrisa mostrando que tenia braquets.

-Jajaja ustedes dos están equivocadas, yo soy la original, pero soy demasiado débil-exclamo Amy con un tono de felicidad.

La mayoría de los presentes empezó a reir abruptamente ante tales imitaciones pero como siempre Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke les parecía algo estúpido, mientras Sakura no decía nada.

-Saben, si creen que eso me enojara se equivocan… porque soy mucho mejor que ustedes…-exclamo viéndolos fijamente ante las risas de la mayoría, se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Si soy mejor que ustedes, lo que pasa, es que me cuesta admitir que soy tan débil que hasta una mosca me puede vencer-pronuncio Shio.

-Lo que en verdad pasa que soy tan torpe, que no puedo admitir ante los demás mi realidad….-exclamo Nuk.

-JAJAJA, no es que soy tan inútil y un estorbo que si un dia atacan a la villa yo jamas podre servir de nada, muchos morirán por mi culpa, ni a mis padres podre salvar-exclamo Amy con burla.

Sakura solo se quedo parada esas palabras le sonaban algo conocidas y resonaban en su cabeza. "muchos morirán por mi culpa" "ni a mis padres podre salvar", de un de repente dejo de escuchar las voces parecía que se hubieran cayado pero no era asi, "¡POR TU CULPA NUESTROS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS, DEBISTE HABER ESTADO PARA AVERLOS AYUDADO!" el recuerdo de Eizo gritándole se le hizo presente "¡SABIAMOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE EL MANTENER UNA RELACIÓN CONTIGO, NO TRAERIA NADA BUENO, POR ESO TODOS TE HUÍAN!" ahora fue la voz de Eiji quien se hizo oir, sentía un gran dolor punzante en sus brazos.

-YA BASTA LOS TRES-pronuncio Sasuke encarándolos-Desagan esa maldita transformación o yo mismo los obligare a hacerlo-exclamo enfadado apareciendo el Shariingan en sus ojos.

-¿Sakura-chan que te pasa?-pregunto Naruto al verla como si estuviera muerta.

-¿Por qué se preocupan por esta, si esta bien?-pregunto Amy para bajar del tronco y hacercarse a Sakura-eh frentona ¿verdad que si?-

Amy al ver que no le hacia caso entro en ira y la empujo haciendo que cayera golpeándose directamente la cabeza con una piedra.

-¿Qué haz hecho estúpida?-dijo Sasuke enfadado corriendo hacia Sakura.

-Te pasaste ya demasiado Amy-pronuncio Naruto junto a Sakura como queriéndola a hacer reaccionar-Sakura-chan-

Todos se quedaron viendo que pasaba pues veian salir sangre de la cabeza de Sakura y no se movia parecía muerta, Amy no decía nada pues se había espantado al igual que Nuk y Shion, desicieron la transformación y estaban ahí viendo como tanto Sasuke como Naruto la llamaban desesperadamente pero esta no respondia.

Inesperadamente se levanto de los brazos de Sasuke dándoles un alivio a todos pero lucia extraña no sonreía poseía un semblante frio y distante, se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos.

-Hey frentona, pensé que estabas muerta-pronuncio Amy dándole un ligero golpe y dejando su mano sobre su hombre

-Vuelve a tocarme y moriras-Exclamo quitando bruscamente su agarre.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido de esa actitud.

-Estupida, no te hagas la valiente-pronuncio Amy encarándola.

Sakura tomo del cuello a Amy apretándola fuertemente, y levantándola del piso, impidiéndole que respirara bien, nadie decía nada, estaban aterrados.

-Esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo, dirigete otra vez de esa forma hacia mi y moriras-exclamo fría y amenazadoramente.

-La vas a matar-exclamo Nuk, viendo con terror la escena.

Sakura lo volteo a ver infundiéndole miedo, dejo caer en seco a Amy al suelo e hizo una clase de sellos y un pequeño remolino apareció atrapando a Nuk y Shion, Sakura volvió a tomar a Amy y la arrojo al remolino.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke-Contestame-

-¿aquien le llamas Sakura?-pronuncio de forma no agresiva sino tierna volteando a ver a Sasuke.

El no dijo nada, ya que no entendia la situación, el remolino estaba haciéndoles grandes cortes en la piel de los tres quienes gritaban con cada rose.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto iruka apareciendo junto con dos ambu.

-Sensei, Amy, Shio y Nuk estaban molestando a Sakura-chan pero de ella se quedo como petrificada y Amy la empujo haciendo que se golpeara con esa roca…-comenzo Naruto a explicar señalando el lugar-entonces Sakura-chan no respondia le hablábamos pero nada, empezábamos a creer que estaba muerta, pero se levanto, y amenazo a Amy cuando ella la llamo estúpida, entonces los metio en ese remolino-

Iruka entendio todo rápidamente, y buscaba la forma de ver como podía liberarlos, no se le ocurrio otra forma que atacarla

-Avisale al Hokage-exclamo al Ambu que estaba en su lado derecho, quien inmediatamente desaparecio-Llevatelos-pidio al según ambu, quien se llevo a los niños que estaban en estado de shock excepto a Sasuke y Naruto quienes se escondieron para estar con su amiga, Iruka saco un Kunai y se abalanzo contra ella-Te detendré-

Sakura escucho como movia el kunai pero no hizo ningún intento por voltear a verlo, una vez que estuvo Iruka detrás de ella esta desaparecio, y aparecio detrás de el aventándolo lejos, pero este desaparecio convirtiéndose en un tronco.

Varias shurikens volaron hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a ella estas se detuvieron en el aire y cayeron en seco al piso, mientras 3 clones de Iruka intentaban rodearla pero fue inútil ya que estos ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocarla puesto quedaron petrificados, Sakura apareció frente Iruka que pretendía hacer un ataque directo pero la miro a los ojos y cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre.

-¡Detente!-gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al ver a su única amiga actuar de esa forma tan aterradora.

Ella volteo a verlos pero su mirada no tuvo ningún efecto en ellos puesto que no los vio con el Ryunnegan aparte de que no tenia intención de dañarlos, sin decir nada el remolino en el que estaban sus molestos compañeros desaparecio dejando que cayeran desmayados en seco e Iruka dejo de escupir sangre.

En una nube de humo aparecieron el ambu, el Hokage y los señores Haruno.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto el Hokage al ver a Iruka desmayado con sangre que parecía interna, tres alumnos con heridas profundas y a Sakura con sangre seca en su cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mebuki acercándose a su hija quien estaba siendo abrazada por Sasuke.

-"Un Uchiha con el chico Kyubi y cuidando de la pequeña, ¿Qué paso entre ellos?"-se preguntaba el Hokage impacattado mas por esa escena-Llevate a Iruka y a los niños al hospital-ordeno al Hokage al ambu.

El ambu obedecio e hizo tres clones para que cada uno se llevara a un niño y después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hija, ¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué no contestas?-la voz de Kizashi se hizo presente.

Los tres solo recibieron una mirada gélida por parte de la pequeña, Mebuki y Kizashi comprendieron de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Ku.. Kumiko?-preguntob Mebuki algo asombrada.

-¿a quien esperabas Me-bu-ki?-pronuncio aciendo énfasis en su nombre.

Sakura aparto a Sasuke de su lado bajo la atenta mirada de todos, el Hokage tenia que entrar en acción pero no sabia como.

-A mi oficina ahora-pronuncio en forma de orden para los cinco presentes, ya que sabia que ese no era buen lugar para hablar.

-¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?-reclamo enojada.

-Soy el Hokage y debes de obedecerme-exclamo con firmeza pero con miedo.

-Usted no es mas que un fastidio, me voy-pronuncio dándose la vuelta para intentar irse.

-Sakura porfavor quédate, vamos con ellos-pidio Naruto con tristeza.

Sasuke sentía algo raro dentro de el, una especie de enojo, algo llamado celos, pero el no sabia definir que era.

-Esta bien-pronuncio resignada.

A los tres adultos presentes les sorprendio que accediera a la petición de ese niño, algo ocurria con ella al parecer un vinculo los unia a los tres, pero ninguno dijo nada, y le siguieron los pasos a los pequeños que comenzaron a saltar por los tejados.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage entraron a la oficina, y Sarutobi tomo asiento frente a su escritorio no sabia como comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, explíquenme ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto viendo a los tres pequeños.

-Amy, Shion y Nuk, una semana después de que entrara Sakura-chan comenzaron a molestarla con toda clase de bromas, pero hoy fue el limite, se transformaron cada uno en una Sakura distinta y comenzaron a imitarla de forma algo estúpida, Sasuke y yo tratamos de defenderla, ella solo los ignoro pero Amy en un momento la empujo cayendo contra una roca en el suelo-explicaba Naruto rápidamente pero lo mas entendible posible-Creimos que estaba muerta, pero cuando se levanto, Amy la amenazo y ella los metio a los tres en un remolino que les hacia muchos cortes-

-¿Qué tienes que decir Sakura?-exclamo Sarutobi al escuchar el relato.

-Yo no soy Sakura, y no recuerdo nada-pronuncio viendo por la ventana.

-¿entonces quien eres?-su voz del Hokage de nuevo se hacia presente.

-Soy Kumiko Vriek-exclamo decidida sorprendiendo a todos y mas a Naruto que no entendia nada.

-¿kumiko?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Si, Sasuke-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-"vaya, al parecer de todo solo naruto y Sasuke no le son tan indiferentes"-penso el Hokage mientras sonreía por la acción-dime, ¿Qué recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo mas que estar en Hoshigakure, y de un momento a otro una niña me llamo estúpida-exclamo sin entender que había pasado, se toco su cabeza sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados-

-"por ahora esta todo bien, creo no tendre que tomar drásticas medidas"-el Hokage sentía por ahora todo estaba bajo control-creo que no tomaré medidas contra ti, ya que únicamente te estabas defendiendo y como buena ninja es lo que todos hacen-

-¿ninja?-pregunto con un tic en la cara y evidente enfado.

-Kumiko escucha tu estas por ahora en la academia ninja-pronuncio Mebuki con miedo.

-Un momento, ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Qué Sakura-chan no es Sakura-chan?-exclamo un Naruto muy confundido.

-¿Quién es el?-interrogo sin poder recordarlo.

-¿Por qué recuerdas a Sasuke y a mi no?-fue ahora Naruto quien la interrogo con un poco de molestia.

-Es que a él lo conoci antes de perder mis recuerdos-respondio rápidamente a la pregunta, Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia.

-Eso es imposible si tu estuviste es Hoshigakure-exclamo Kizashi

-Antes de llegar con ustedes lo conoci a él-explico sin más, revelando que había pasado por Konoha-¿Dónde estamos?, y ¿Cómo que academia ninja?-

-esto es Konoha es una de las principales potencias de este planeta-exclamo Sarutobi

-Tsk-pronuncio, ella no debería de seguir ahí, quería ir a el lugar donde podía estar segura en lo que acababa todo ello, podía padecer cobarde pero no tenia opciones-¿Dónde esta mi libro?-

-Lo mantiene resguardado el Hoshikage-contesto Mebuki.

-Maldicion, Adios-exclamo para desaparecer, sorprendiendo a todos por lo rápida que era.

-Vayan por ella-exclamo el Hokage a los Haruno, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a el equipo InoShikaCho y a Fugaku Uchiha.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Fugaku al ver a su hijo en la oficina del Hokague.

-Eso se lo explico después, Fugaku, Inoichi, Shikaku y Choza por favor vayan con Mebuki y Hizashi, esta es una misión de rastreo y traer a una niña lo antes posible-pronuncio en forma de orden-expliquienle lo que pasa-

-hai-pronunciaron los Haruno

Los seis desaparecieron y emprendieron su marcha hacia donde creían encontrarla el camino a Hoshigakure. Mientras Sarutobi se quedaba platicando con Sasuke y Naruto, contándoles todo para que entendieran la situación ya que se negaban a dejar ir a su amiga.

Los seis iban saltando de rama en rama, ya habían salido de Konoha, mientras le contaban todo lo sucedido con su ahora hija, no sabían que harian si la encontraban o como la detendrían pero tenían que tener fuerza.

-Acaba de recuperar todos sus recuerdos, estamos seguros que se dirige a Hoshigakure, esperemos que no se complique esto porque ella puede volar-explico Kizashi después de terminar de contarles todo.

-¿pero están seguros que podremos alcanzarla?-pregunto Fugaku.

-Ella no sabe el camino para ir, entonces lo mas probable es que use alguna especie de técnica de rastreo-pronuncio Mebuki esperando que la situación no fue diferente.

-Bien-exclamo Fugaku no muy convencido, utilizando el Sharingan para buscar el chacra de Kumiko-la encontré esta en el lago a un kilometro de aquí-

-Entonces vamos-exclamo inoichi aumentando la velocidad.

En un lago un poco alejado de Konoha se encontraba Kumiko, ya tenia rato que había llegado ahí y no se había movido pues no sabia hacia donde ir, asi que no tenia mas que buscar chacra por chacra hasta encontrar el de el Hoshikage.

-Lo encontré-exclamo con una sonrisa, comenzando a elevarse un poco y empezar a abrir un portal, era extraño, había recuperado sus recuerdos aunque no todos, pero también su poder estaba limitado.

Seis personas salieron de entre los arboles, y cuatro de ellos sorprendidos de la pequeña, pues en el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha no la habían visto en persona, ante los ojos de los cuatro les parecio una niña de carácter fuerte y decidida, que debían hacer las cosas con cuidado.

-Kumiko-exclamo Kizashi tratando de obtener su atención.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pronuncio con voz fría volteando a verlos.

-Tienes que regresar-fue ahora Mebuki la que hhablo.

-Ja, ustedes deberían de entender todo, al saberlo, solo complican las cosas, entiéndanlo yo no soy como cualquier niña-exclamo dándoles la espalda de nuevo.

El portal se continuaba abriendo algo distorcionado, ya que su poder era muy débil y aparte no podía percibir por completo el Chacra del Hoshikage y con ellos ahí le complicaban las cosas.

-Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Gran bola de fuego-pronuncio Fugaku, tratando de atarcarla.

Ese ataque solo hizo que se viera obligada a descender, el siguiente ataque vino de Shikaku que utilizo su sombra para tratar de inmovilizarla, lo cual acerto ya que la atrapo entre su sombra, e Inoichi entro en su mente.

-La tenemos-pronuncio Inoichi, dentro de la mente de ella-¿Qué?-exclamo inoichi antes de caer desmayado.

La sombra de Shikaku, también desaparecio haciendo que el también cayera desmayado. Los cuatro restantes veian como sus compañeros Jounin caian sin ni siquiera ser tocados.

-inoichi, Shikaku, ahora es mi turno, ya veras niña-pronuncio Choza para duplicar su peso y comenzar a rodar como una enorme bola hacia ella, lo cual también fue inútil pues antes de llegar a ella fue detenida abruptamente por una especie de escudo que le hizo tener que deshacer el jutso-¿Qué eres tú?- pregunto exhausta comoo si su chacra hubiera sido consumido.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?, ya me canse de jugar con ustedes-pronuncio para verlos despectivamente, su portal ya se abrió abierto asi que comenzó a elevarse.

Mebuki, Fugaku y Kizashi, no sabían que hacer pues sabían que sus ataques no la dañarían habían fallado en algo tan sencillo y no podían ni siquiera intentarlo, bastaba ver como habían quedado uno de los equipos mas poderosos de Konoha.

-Tsk-exclamo Kumiko antes de llegar al portal tocándose sus brazos, sentía como le quemaban y le picaban, no supo mas pues había perdido la conciencia, cayendo de seco contra el piso.

Fugaku fue mas rápido y la atrapo en el aire, ya que por el Sharingan lo vio venir, el portal desapareció y tanto Inoichi como Shikaku despertaron algo aturdidos mientras a Choza se le pasaba la fatiga.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto Mebuki acercándose a ver si estaban bien.

-Lo único que recuerdo es haber visto unos ojos rosas, que se acercaban y después de eso unos dragones, su mente no es como la de nosotros-pronuncio inoichi, como asustado no había experimentado jamas eso y sin contar que el pertenecia al escuadron de interrogación y tortura.

-Yo nada mas vi, un destello rosa y sentí desvanecerme-explico Shikaku.

-Lo mio fue como si me consumieran mi chacra o me lo bloquearan, ahora veo que lo que nos contaron es cierto, creo que debemos sentirnos honrados de no estar muertos-pronuncio Choza

-Hay que regresar con el Hokage-exclamo Kizashi recibiendo a Kumiko en sus brazos.

-"Esta niña podría servirnos a nosotros los Uchiha para cumplir por fin nuestros planes"-pronuncio viéndola de forma aceptable

Los seis regresaron al despacho de la Hokage con Kumiko en brazos. Sarutobi se encontraba hablando con Sasuke y Naruto sobre la verdad de Sakura.

-No creo que deban estar cerca de ella-pronuncio Sarutobi por fin.

-Se equivoca, yo estare siempre con ella no importa el que o el quien trate de evitarlo-pronuncio decidido.

-Yo también siempre estare ahí para ella, es la única que no me rechaza y me apoya-pronuncio Naruto feliz y con un leve sonrojo, que Sasuke noto.

-Hokage, ya regresamos-exclamo Inoichi entrando con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto viéndolos algo impresionados y con Kumiko desmayada.

Despues de que le relataron al Hokage lo sucedido y acostar a Kumiko en un sofá que había en la oficina, el Hokage tenia que tomar su decisión.

-¿Saben lo que debería de hacer cierto?-pregunto el Hokage, viendo a cada uno de los presentes.

-Hokage, no dejare que le haga daño-exclamo Sasuke, decidido a todo activando el Sharingan, algo que sorprendio hasta a Fugaku, ya que por esa niña su hijo era capaz de revelarse ante quien sea.

Tranquilo Sasuke, no le hare daño, sólo le borrare sus recuerdos para que pueda seguir como Sakura Haruno-pronuncio el Hokage comenzando a hacer unos sellos y acercarse a ella, toco su cabeza y un grito de dolor salio de la boca de Kumiko-Inoichi, dime ¿funciono?-

Inoichi acato la orden y entro a la mente de Kumiko, podía ver sus recuerdos y no se estaban eliminando al parecer solo se estaban guardando o mejor dicho separando de ella.

-Por el momento todo bien-exclamo inoichi para tranquilizar la situación ya que había podido ver varios recuerdos de esa pequeña, y confirmaba que todo lo dicho por los Haruno era cierto y había mas que preferia no revelar.

El tercero suspiro aliviado, sabia que todo estaba bien, y aquella pequeña niña podría ser de gran utilidad en el futuro, solo esperaba el poderla guiar correctamente, ninguno de los presentes decía nada, pasaban tantas cosas en sus mentes y todo era tan repentino.

Aquí la continuación, muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leerlo y aun más a los que dejan sus comentarios... :)

Que tengan una excelente semana, Pero antes: ¿Han visto el manga? kyaa ya lo veía venir, esta increíble, es imposible dejar de verlo, más ahora. jejeje (ok estoy algo efusiva de miércoles a miércoles, por los sucesos del manga, entenderán soy muy Naruadiccted)


End file.
